


Finding Forever

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Past Infidelity, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: Darcy Lewis is ready for a new beginning. Ready to leave her cheating ex-husband behind, Darcy moves from a small town in Texas to bustling New York City to be with her cousin Jane. The move leads her and her children through a new adventure and love she never thought possible...Based loosely on the Netflix Show Sweet Magnolia and One Day at a time. Darcy learns that 'familia' is not only biological, and 'love can come more than once in a lifetime.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jane Foster, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sif/Thor
Comments: 50
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy drove, enjoying the silence of sleeping children as each mile separated her from her past. Her children were asleep, thank God, as the three days they had been stuck in the car driving to New York had worn on their nerves and hers. Thank God for the space mini vans had afforded. It’s not that she blamed them. She was taking them from the only home they knew. But she knew, and they all knew, that this was for the best.

Leaving Texas had been the exact right move to take her out of the funk that having a cheating soon to be ex-husband had put her in. It wasn’t that the divorce was unexpected, it was the pregnant mistress that had really been the final blow. The fights in court had been long and drawn out. They fought over everything, the house, child support, the cars, insurance, the credit cards, vacations, and visitation scheduling. Not that the children were on speaking terms with their father anyway, the blow of what he’d done to their mother far out-weighed anything that he could say or do.

And small town life, as much as she wanted to raise her children that way, was far from story book. The gossip, and the stares were too much. She’d had to get a new job, which she found at a small grocery store that afforded her the hours she would need to keep being a single mother for the first time in her life. Not that she’d never worked before, but after Isabella was born, she and Nick had agreed that she would stay home with the kids. His checks, as an executive at a marketing firm in Houston were far bigger than hers, and they could afford their lifestyle on his check alone.

That was 14 years ago. Isabella was 13 and she was 34 now. 14 years without working was a long time.

Sure she was in the PTA, and class mom, and drove her kids to sports, and made every game. But now she had to provide for her children financially and that was a completely different story. Mason was 10 and in any sport he could think of and Sofia was four and in dance.

And now they were moving across country to a brand new state and environment. They had been to Houston every week of their lives because their family lived there, but New York was going to be an entirely different situation.

When Jane had called and begged her to come and be her assistant, she put up futile resistance. Jane was so like her mother in the fact that she could charm the pants off a gay man, and never know any better. She had moved to New York after college, and was working with the Avengers the last seven years, after a run in, in New Mexico with Thor. Jane loved New York and luxuries it afforded. And the money of course.

After she had lost her last intern, who’d run scared, rightfully so, after a tower takeover, she had begged and pleaded Darcy to move. Really she meant well, Jane had never like Nick anyway, and believed Darcy could do so much better. Jane had been put through the same situation three years ago with her ex, Donald Blake, only it had left her more determined to succeed in her respective field. Jane had fire and spunk, and maybe Darcy had use to be that way, they were cousins, and close cousins at that, but being a wife and a mother changed her priorities.

Not that Jane’s priorities were any less than her own, they were just different. Jane could still go out when she wanted, she could date, she could wear bras that were cute and not ratty and torn. Pregnancy had done wonders to Darcy’s own curves. But she definitely couldn’t fit into her skinny jeans anymore. She had her own ‘mom’ jeans that fit just fine.

After a month of begging and pleading Darcy gave in. She talked to her children, two out of three were ok with the move. Sofia hadn’t understood what it entailed, but as long as she had her big brother and sister she’d be ok. The move had led to another fight in court, because of course Nick wasn’t going to be ok with her moving his children with her thousands of miles away. She understood that, she would have felt that same way. But with Bella refusing to even be near her father, her lawyer was able to come up with a schedule that consisted of every other holiday with him.

They would go to a private school in Manhattan that all the Avenger’s and their associates sent their kids, and Pepper Potts was kind enough to put that in her contract. Apparently Jane was a pretty big deal, and desperately needed help now.

She was the ring leader when she and Jane were kids. They would do everything together. Go to the malls, double dates, movies, homework. Darcy though, was ashamed to admit, that she pushed her own kids much harder with their school work than she had ever been. She and Jane had had to have all their own fun on Jane’s weekends at home. Jane had graduated high school at fourteen, and college at eighteen. She had her doctorate in astrophysics by the time she was 23, and if that wasn’t something to live up to for a second generation Puerto Rican-American, Darcy didn’t know what was.

As a young, girl family was everything, and Darcy wouldn’t have dreamed Jane would move away for a second. But she had, and Darcy had stayed home and married a “gringo” and that was that. Not that her children were any less loved by the family, just that Nick wasn’t. And of course Nick hadn’t helped that. His priorities were far from perfect. Work took precedence over family, she could count on a single hand how many of Bella’s games he had ever been to. Her family however went to every single one, and they were the loudest in the stands.

Letting her mother know she was moving to New York was the scariest experience of her life, even scarier than telling her about the divorce. But the fact that that her Catholic mother, let her go with no resistance, told her what they thought. Nick hadn’t grown in esteem for the 14 years they’d been married, and they’d rather have her far from them then attached to him any longer than necessary.

The further Darcy drove north, the more beautiful it got, with the trees and the lakes. She had little butterflies in her stomach since Kentucky. The excitement of starting over was beginning to outweigh the dread.

Isabella stirred in the passenger seat. “Where we at, Mom,” the girl asked as she rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on the scenery ahead. It never ceased to cause her heart to flutter when her kids called her mom. She was a mom, and she loved it.

“We have about four hours to go bean. We’re almost there.” Bella smiled, she did it so rarely these days.

“Are you excited to see Jane again,” she asked.

“I am more than excited. It’s been over a year.”

“I hear she’s dating an Avenger. That’s what People Magazine says.”

“I don’t know. You know as much as I do, that Aunt Jane is pretty quiet on her dating life after Dr. Blake.”

“Ugh,” she tossed her long, dark hair to the side, “He was a loser, huh mom.”

“Yes,” Darcy agreed, “A total loser.” Darcy reached over and gave her hand a squeeze as the teenager picked up her phone to check her messages. She was leaving behind a ton of friends, but she had confided in Darcy that she was more than ready to leave the rumors and stares and whispers behind.

“It’s hard mom. Everyone knows my dad’s a loser. And they associate us with them.”

It wasn’t fair that her children had to suffer for the sins of the father. And the fact that the mistress was going around bragging about her new house, and car, and step-kids, hadn’t helped at all. And the fact she’d only seen the kids once had blown Darcy away.

“You know when Leah has the baby, I know we were supposed to fly down and go see it, but I don’t really want to,” Isabella said, while biting her lip and looking out the window.

“You can do whatever you want, Bean, and it won’t hurt my feelings at all, know that, ok?”

“Ok mom. I’m excited to see Jane and meet the Avengers.”

“I know you are. I am too.”

The closer she got to New York, her excitement grew.

Yes this would be good for them. For all of them.

Jane groaned and rolled to the side. This wasn’t her bed, but those were definitely her clothes on the floor. Not that she was surprised. The harder she tried to resist a relationship with Bucky Barnes, the easier she fell into his bed. He wasn’t there, of course, it was five in the morning, and he always went running with Steve. It made it easier for her to clean up and leave his apartment than if he had been there.

She didn’t know why she was resisting his advances so hard. He’d been clear of what he wanted, and he was a perfect gentleman. She knew it had something to do with Donald Blake, and she left it at that. He ruined her life. They were about to be married, and he cheated on her with the nurse. Worse thing was, that he said she had deserved it.

Jane would never put Bucky Barnes in the same category as Donald Blake. He was a gentleman. An albeit, slightly dangerous gentleman. But he opened her door, he pulled out her chair, he brought her supper if she was staying late in the lab. She always felt safe around him. And he was a hero. Being around him even for the briefest of kisses was always a turn on, something she never had with Donald.

But still, she’d never been in a long-term relationship since, and she wasn’t sure she could manage one now.

Her mother was clear in the fact that she wanted grandbabies, and now, always comparing her to Darcy. But look at what Darcy was going through now. She was uprooting her life and moving across the country because her husband was a no good piece of shit, who deserved to be castrated. But she supposed that her mother was still reeling from the fact that she couldn’t throw her only daughter a quinces because she had been in college. Getting married and having babies was the next logical step in Jane’s life, and Jane wasn’t budging.

Jane rolled over and stood, wrapping the sheet around her and headed to Bucky’s shower. A quick shower and a ibuprofen would set her straight. How much did they drink last night?! It didn’t affect him, it never did, unless Thor brought down some Asgardian mead. But Jane never stopped trying to keep up with him.

A quick shower later, she brushed her teeth with the toothbrush she kept there, brushed her hair, and threw on one of his shirts with the jeans she wore yesterday. She was set. He wouldn’t mind her working in his shirt, in fact quite the opposite. She was sure the he like theme better on her than on him anyway. She made her way out of his apartment and up the three floors to her lab, passing Bruce and Tony on the way, giving them a nod as a hello. Darcy would be here later today, this afternoon most likely, and Jane couldn’t wait. She missed her cousin. They use to be so close, but distance and their living situations didn’t let them see each other much anymore. Plus Nick didn’t want her to visit, saying being around that many men wouldn’t be good for their marriage.

The irony was that Nick was the one who couldn’t keep it in his pants and now Darcy was paying the price having to start over.

When Jane lost her last intern, she could think of nobody else except Darcy to fill the place. She worked with NYU for years now, wanting students going into her field, to have that hands on experience. She considered it her duty to the new generation. And it was an easy job. Input her notes, bring her lunch, manage her schedule. That was it. And Stark Industries paid them handsomely. But Jane was getting tired of babysitting. And with her contract with the University coming to an end, she wasn’t wanting to renegotiate anything, especially since the Avengers tower which housed the company as growing, with most of the Avengers starting families of their own. Not that Jane was ready to start her own family, but she did enjoy getting visits from Clint’s kids or Cassie Lang. Even Morgan who was six now was a constant in her lab. How she bypassed security protocols, she would never know. It was fun watching Tony Stark try and outwit his six year old.

Jane walked into her lab and flipped on all of the computers. She was much better at keeping a schedule now, than she was a year ago. All-nighters were common in her line of work but now she resigned herself to working at least one a week. That was definitely Bucky’s influence, even though she would never say that out loud. Sometimes Tony and Bruce would join her, though the Avengers went on alert anytime they got together now. You open one worm-hole and cause one little bilgesnipe attack and suddenly it’s a Thanos level end of the world security threat. Bucky had laughed and laughed at her after the fight was over, as she was covered in slime and crying.

And Jane was sure Darcy’s children would benefit from schooling in New York as well. She knew that Bella into art, and Mason was a big sport enthusiast. Even Sofia did ballet. So she would help Darcy get them settled with the other kids here and at school.

Those living in the tower were as close knit and bonded as her own family and that was saying something. Jane herself was the daughter of a 2nd generation Puerto Rican-American mother who married an English husband. It caused quite the stir in her traditional family, much like Darcy had when she married the “gringo,”. Though her own father was much better received. The difference between Nick Lewis and John Foster was simply the fact that John cared about the family. Nick cared about the money.

When Nick and Darcy first met, he had been liked, not well liked, but liked enough for him to be invited to family gatherings and dinners, even a reunion or two. He was five years older than Darcy, but nobody blinked an eye because that was pretty normal for their family. And then, Darcy he had asked her to marry him. He had just graduated college, and Darcy was fresh out of high school, which wasn’t the problem. The problem was…

He hadn’t talked to her parents at all.

These days they were much more lenient. Fifteen years ago, not so much.

Then he wanted to move Darcy an hour away to Houston, and her Aunt Maricella had had a fit. You did NOT move away in this family. Jane new that, and had been struggling since she started college. Deep in her parents hearts they knew, however, that that was what was best for Jane. Nick however was taking newly married Darcy who was pregnant with her first child away from her father and mother, and it just wasn’t ok. Aunt Maricella and Uncle Victor laid down the law. From then on, it was a power struggle between Nick and Darcy’s family with Darcy caught in the middle. And the family helped Darcy out a lot with the kids. Jane’s own mother baby sat as much as the children’s grandparents, especially after her father passed away. That was just the way in their family. Over the years, Jane noticed Nick wasn’t coming to more and more family related things, and people were asking about him less and less.

And then… The Shame.

Jane had never really gotten to know Nick’s parents, but she knew them well enough that they wouldn’t check their son. He was spoiled and got what he wanted going up. His father was a venture capitalist, his mother a socialite, and the only person Jane could really stand was his sister Arabella, who in her opinion, was the only one, out of the five children they had, that amounted to anything. She’d gotten her degree and graphic design and moved to New York straight out of college. They had texted almost every day since Darcy broke the news, and Arabella was just as heartbroken as she was. Not that neither of them were surprised. They were, however, hurt over how he treated Darcy and the kids. And the fact that he was “doing the right thing,’’ by his mistress.

If he wanted to do the right thing by anybody, it should have been Darcy and his kids. The ones who stuck by him, even if when the money was scarce. And now Darcy had to start over.

She’d be making a great check here, obviously. Her rent was covered in her contract, she definitely wouldn’t be wanting for anything. But the fact that she had to even contemplate starting over was heartbreaking.

Tony had offered to do some not so nice things to Nick, but Jane had pointed out that it wouldn’t help. You had to have common sense to see that you were in the wrong, and Nick had none. Why trade a good woman who loved you for you, for a woman who loved you for your money?

Jane flipped on the coffee make and started her coffee. She’d go through the entire pot in an hour. She always did after a night with Bucky. But today she’d have much more on her plate than normal. She’d work for a few hours, and then hit the gym, and then help Darcy move in. As much as she was excited to get Darcy and the kids here, she absolutely hated moving and unpacking. But at least Bucky and Steve volunteered to help out, so the process would be faster.

And she’d get to see Bucky’s muscles at work…again. And really that was worth it.

Bucky slowed down his run, not even a little tired, but ready to stop. “Ok bud, I’m done.”

“Why? You tired,” Steve teased as he stopped beside him. “Long night,” Steve gave his friend a knowing grin. “She finally cave?”

“Jane? Naw. You know Jane. She needs to do everything the hard way in order to be comfortable with doing it.”

“Doesn’t stop her from sleeping with you, though.”

“That’s different,” Bucky said.

“How,” Steve asked.

“Because that benefits me too,” Bucky grinned and shoved Steve’s shoulder. “No. In all honestly I get her history. I’m not going to push her. When she’s ready she’ll let me know. I mean look at what’s going on with her cousin now.”

“Definitely not a good time for that to be reminding her of her past.”

“Exactly,” Bucky agreed.

“What time does her cousin get here today, again,” Steve asked.

“I think four. I’ll confirm it with Jane over lunch and I’ll let you know,” Bucky said picking up the pace again. “Let’s get back, punk. Hopefully my girl hasn’t woken up yet.”

Steve picked up his run, following Bucky. It was a beautiful day in New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

When Darcy was a little girl, Jane’s parents, her Uncle John and tía Luci, took them both on a trip to Colorado. They were both maybe four. To this day, that was their absolute favorite vacation. Uncle John told them the story of the Little Dipper. He said that slaves who were escaping through the Underground Railroad called it the drinking gourd. They used the constellation as a guide to their freedom. Since then Jane was stuck with her heads in the stars.

Jane had long since called the Little Dipper by it’s correct name, but last year, when she’d come to visit the kids, she took them outside and explained to them the story they’d known since they were girls, and why it was important. And the kids absolutely adored her for it.

Living in a small town outside of Houston in middle-America, was no different than living in any other small town, she supposed. Everyone knew everyone, that was a given. But growing up, she and Jane did experience a fair amount of prejudice because they spoke two languages, and they ate a fair amount of frijoles y tortillas,that were homemade and not store bought, in their diet. She and Jane used to beg their mamis to buy tortillas like the other kids. They did so once. It was the worse experience. No more store bought tortillas for their famalies.

But their mother's experiences the prejudice more so when they moved to America as kids. The freedom America promised far out-weighed the negatives according to their grandparents. It took two generations for that to be so it seemed.

At least until her divorce. For all she knew until 6 months ago was that she had been living the American dream. Jane too. But some dreams were actually nightmares, and while hers turned out to be, Jane seemed to be thriving in hers.

Jane had come a long way from discovering Ursa Major for the first time as a child. She hoped New York would afford her the same gift.

She glanced down at her phone as she stopped the car at a stop light in the small New York town a couple hours from their final destination. A text from Nick told her he wasn’t happy with Isabella not responding to his texts. She sighed and put her phone away. She’d have to let it go. Isabella was a teenager and well able to understand her mind and her emotions on the matter concerning her father. She had told him time and time again that she would not force their children to communicate with him, nor would she discourage it.

Divorce was something that she never had emulated for her. It simply wasn’t done in their family. Her tía Lupe put up with an abusive, drunk until the day he died, because heaven forbid a divorce sends you straight to hell. Her divorce hadn’t come out of nowhere, that was for sure. As the kids grew older Nick worked more and more. His excuse was college. That was a lie. They had saved up plenty for their kids’ college.

She had begged and pleaded for more date nights, and conversations, and just being together as a family in general. A late night at work a week had turned into three, and then he was barely having supper with them. The pregnant mistress was the icing on the cake. Still, Darcy assumed, she could put up with an absentee husband. God knows this divorce wasn’t easy on her, especially when she had to tell her parents. But the fact that he was so blasé, and so open and disgusting as to let everyone know, but impregnating a woman who wasn’t his wife, that his marriage and marriage vows meant nothing to him, _that_ was the icing on the cake.

When Jane was dating Donald Blake, and was considering marrying, Darcy had had nothing bad to say about marriage. She had Isabella and Mason, Sofia hadn’t been born yet. They had a nice house, with furniture. They wanted for nothing. She’d been excited for Jane to join the club! But now, if Jane were to ask her, Darcy would have to be honest. Guard your heart, it’s not worth it. Obviously she had gotten something good out of the marriage, her children. But to Jane, she knew, that simply wouldn’t be enough.

When Jane dated Thor, Darcy knew, Jane came close to walking down the palatial aisle. She still wasn’t sure what went wrong there. She also knew there had to be some merit to the rumors that Jane was in fact dating another Avenger, which wouldn’t surprise Darcy one bit. But if she was, Jane wasn’t talking. And to be honest, Darcy couldn’t blame her The scrutiny Jane faced dating Thor alone was enough to make anyone nauseated. If Jane was dating an Avenger she supposed it would have to be Captain America. Jane had a type, blonde hair, blue eyes. Tall, broad shouldered, all-American looks, drop dead gorgeous. Darcy couldn’t picture her with anyone else.

If so Darcy wished her the best of luck. It'd be a cold day in hell before Darcy dated an Avenger, especially with her kids. Of course her mother had hinted, “Mija, make sure you always, _always_ wear your lipstick and rouge.” “Mija, are you eating? Men don’t like the sticks.” “Mija…” “Mija…””Mija…”

It wasn’t that they weren’t good men, obviously they were. But the thought of dating again made her sick. She took vows, ‘to death till us part,” and she’d failed. Jane had told her that under no circumstance was she to blame herself. Darcy wasn’t so sure. Maybe she should have tried harder. Maybe she should have built a better home. Maybe she should have worn those heels to that benefit. Maybe she should have pushed extracurriculars a little less, and travel a little more.

Even now her excuses sounded like nonsense, but the blame game was still the same. Should she have listened to her mama a little harder on how to please a man? The what ifs would always be there, Darcy supposed, clear and present was her future, and that of her kids.

She would have so much to do when she got to New York. She’d have to get her family settled without a husband. She’d have to get them signed up for school. She’d have to see what Jane would need from her as her assistant. She’d have to get Sofia use to a new time zone and a daycare, which none of her children have ever been to before. She’d have to get use to a new city, with different markets, stores, and people. She wasn’t sure she would be able to do it.

But if there was one thing, or person, Darcy knew with absolute certain she could lean on, it was Janie Margarita Rodriguez-Foster. Because of the two of them, Jane could throw a mean right hook.

Nick found that out when he appeared in a Buzzfeed article on how not to be a husband. Of course he sued, but Jane had money, and he actually ended up having to pay her. 

Steve was in a decidedly worse mood, than he was during his run with Bucky this morning.

Of course that could have something to do with the fact that Bucky and Sam were involved in an all-out prank war, the latest of which involved Sam waking up to pink hair. At least it was semi-permanent this time. And really it was payback for the pink-dyed combat boots that Bucky had to utilize in the quinjet during their latest adventure.

Steve figured that once Bucky got settled with a dame that it would discontinue, but it seemed Nat and Jane were encouraging the assholes.

He guessed that if he ever got a dame, the right one, that he would hope she would be encouraging as well, at least to a point. But damnit, he was aging twice as fast running interference in between those two punks.

He walked down the corridor that led to the war room, and his office. At least he wouldn’t have to file a report to Hill this time. Unlike the time that Bucky fired live rounds at Sam because Sam placed an EMP targeting Bucky’s arm.

Bucky claimed self-defense.

Sam claimed temporary insanity, especially after the sniper took down Redwing.

There was a time, not even that long ago, that Steve would have given anything for his two best friends to like each other. And now they liked each other well enough to try to irritate each other on a daily basis. Not that they didn’t have their good moments. Usually during a mission, they bonded over Steve’s theatrics, or self-sacrificing bullshit. But when the world wasn’t being threatened, the pranks began.

Sometimes they even got Tony in on them, and then it became an even bigger headache. Tony almost always included _him._

Steve turned into his office. There were a stack of papers on his desk that needed to be delivered to the Pentagon over their most recent visit to the Ukraine. Steve wasn’t one to procrastinate, so they were all ready to go for the mail person who would be by later.

Hill always left a list of threats they were watching on his desk each morning, and he was grateful for it. If Maria deemed them necessary to watch out for, then he knew they were important.

_The X-Men prevent a terrorist attack in a Southern Illinois airport. Isis is claiming responsibility. Al-Qaeda is too._

“How can you want to even take responsibility for something as terrible as killing people, or even attempting to kill people,” Steve thought.

Thank God for the X-Men. It meant that the Avengers didn’t have to do it all alone.

 _Senator Stern is trying to sue Bucky for a metal fist to face, when Hydra first fell, six years ago,_ Maria wrote. _Personally, I think we should let Bucky get another hit in._

Steve had to agree. Stern was a piece of crap. He treated Tony like crap for years, and if that wasn’t enough, he was as much a handler to Bucky as Pierce was. Steve would’ve personally loved it if he could see Stern’s face plant into Bucky’s fist before he knew that Hydra fell and was arrested. But no amount of searching could lead to the actual footage, and Bucky didn’t remember much.

_Tony and Jane are up to keynote speak at this years Ted Talk, and need extra security measures because it’s Tony and Jane._

Steve’s gut churned.

The last keynote Jane gave, led to Bucky setting the place ablaze when a total dumbass decided he’d risk his life and put a hand on her ass. Bucky and Jane could say they weren’t dating all they wanted, but Steve and all of the others saw it differently. Bucky was another level protective over his girl.

Pepper’s heels clicking on the ground were all it took to announce her presence.

“Captain,” she greeted. He nodded and she put a piece of paper in his face. “You have an interview with Access Hollywood over how the Avenger’s are working to help rebuild after the whole 'Thanos' thing," she smirked.

She _knew_ he wasn’t going to like this. She also knew that he would not win an argument with her, which is why she delivered the news and not Maria Hill.

“I though Tony was-,”

“The last thing we need is Tony Stark giving an interview. It’ll turn into a press release about something he’s working on that hasn’t been approved yet. I love my husband Steve, but he doesn’t have a filter.”

“And yet you married him.” She gave a shrug and headed to the door,

“1600, Captain. Media room. And don’t even try to hide. I’ll get Barnes to carry you. That would be a sight.” And she was off.

Steve sat back in a huff. There were two women in this tower that could beat him in an argument, Pepper, and Jane. He had no idea why. Pepper was as intimidating as they came, he supposed. And anytime Jane opened her mouth he had to work so hard to keep up with and understand her, that his brain would fry.

“Yep, that’s it.”

And since there wasn’t much he could do, since Bucky had the stealth of a snake stalking its’ prey, hiding was futile. He set out to find Maria Hill to help him put his interview stance together. The Avengers took this rebuild seriously, and would continue to do so for as long as it took.

Yeah that was good. Maybe the USO shows were good for something… At least when he was in front of the camera.

Jane yawned as she checked her phone for the twentieth time in 30 minutes. Darcy was just a couple hours away, and in her excitement, she found she couldn’t concentrate on work at all.

She already had let Bucky come in and take advantage of her again, after not finding her in bed. Not that she was complaining. But she really needed to work!

Jane had planned a week off to help Darcy and the kids get settled. There was so much she wanted to do and show them. Jane didn’t have kids of her own, so she loved to spoil Darcy’s. Jane had no doubt, when the time was right, she might have a kid or two.

She had yet to find the one.

Was Bucky the one?

She supposed she was more attracted to him by the day. He was the dark kind of irresistible that she read about in those novels she snuck from her mom’s collection when she was home from college as a teenager on the weekend. Those blue eyes full of sin and yearning. The hair that made her want to run her hands through all day long. The body, the arms. The yumminess.

So this was why she was distracted.

Not because of Darcy, but because she had the libido of a teenage boy, when she thought of him, which was all the time now.

Why wasn’t she just giving into a relationship with him? The easier question was probably why did she want a relationship with him?

He never forced her into anything, like Donald.

She never felt like she owed him anything, like Thor.

When they’d met, they’d met in her lab. He was touring the facility, and genuinely curious over what she did. So she told him, which caused him to be even more fascinated, so much so that he actually kind of worked with her now. When he wasn’t busy saving the world.

And she liked him. He was quiet, with a gaze that would pierce her soul. He asked all the right questions, to make her think. He was smart. He was kind. He was…yum.

She had promised herself after Donald that she’d never date another blonde, blue-eyed guy, and then she did.

She promised herself after Thor that she’d never date another Avenger.

What was sleeping with Bucky Barnes saying about her willpower? He was like her mother’s tres leches cake, in the fact that you just wanted to keep going back for more. Only with Bucky you didn’t have to worry about the upset stomach and lecture afterwards.

Jane took a swig of water to calm her upset stomach. 

She really shouldn't even be thinking about Bucky right now. She wanted to make sure her cousin succeeded here. She was the one who convinced her to pick up her life and move here. 

But Buck _also_ deserved her time. He was being so patient and understanding with her. 

Was it any wonder why she had the world's worse indigestion the last month?

Isabella gasped when she first saw Avenger's tower. The big "A" on the side radiated power, and she had read somewhere that Tony Stark was heavily into clean energy, so that helped too. 

"Mommy," Sofia said from her carseat in the back with a gasp. "Mommy is that our new house? It's so big? Is daddy moving in with us? I think it has room."

"No Sofi," Mason looked up from his game. "Dad is staying in Texas."

"But why," Sofia asked clearly upset. 

"Because he loves Leah more than us, duh," he rolled his eyes. 

"MASON CRUZ LEWIS," Darcy began.

"God twerp! Don't be a jerk. She's four!"

"ISABELLA!" 

"Hey he said it, not me!"

Darcy took a deep breath. She needed to have patience. This wasn't easy on any of them. "Sofi. I'm sure you'll see your daddy very soon."

"But he not gonna live with us," she sniffed. 

"No. I'm afraid not sweetheart. "

"Does he not love me anymore, cause I broke his computer?"

Isabella giggled and Mason rolled his eyes. 

"He loves you sweetheart, he just has to focus on the new baby."

"Shoould have done more than break his computer. Should have broke his-"

"Bella," Darcy warned. 

Darcy maneuvered the van into the parking garage and up to level six.

"Wow," Mason said, each level they drove past his eyes grew wider in wonderment. "We moved up, huh mom."

Darcy grinned. At least there was something they could be excited about. All of the furniture and dishes and toys and most of their clothes had been sent ahead. Tony was nice enough to cover costs. She got the feeling that the billionaire playboy was more than just that at heart. 

Darcy parked the van and looked to the entrance. Jane was there holding hands with-

"Holy crap! That's the Winter Soldier, that's really him!"

"Language Mason."

Sofi giggled. "Look mommy, it's Auntie Janie!"

"Mom, he's like my idol," Mason continued. "He's like Iron Man and Captain America all rolled into one!"

"Wait...Aunt Jane is dating Bucky Barnes? Boy did I guess that wrong. I figured it was the Falcon," Isabella giggled. 

"I figured it was Captain America."

Isabella giggled. "Oh mom."

They watched as Jane and Bucky exited their own little world and noticed the van parked. Jane's eyes grew so wide in her excitement they could see it from here. She squealed and ran to the van. 

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!" Sofia was the first one Jane broke free from her carseat prison. She lifted the baby into her arms and held her for all she was worth, all the while Sofia giggled and swung her legs. 

"Auntie Jane, I bigger now!"

"I know. Oh my gosh look at you! And MASON!" Mason had made his way around the van and wrapped her waist in a hug after she put Sofi down. "You're getting so _big!_ And Isabella," Jane exclaimed. "So beautiful! Oh my gosh. I missed you guys!"

Darcy watched amused and noticed Bucky staying back to give Jane this time. Her respect for the Avenger grew. Jane loved her kids, and for the first time in the last month when Darcy was questioning herself over and over about whether she was doing the right thing, a weight felt lifted off of her shoulders. 

"What about me," Darcy teased from the side. 

Jane wiped a tear and wrapped her in a hug. "Ay Dios, Darcinea," Darcy whimpered at the treasure nickname Jane had given her long ago. "Are you ok?"

Darcy clung to Jane closer. "I'm much better now. Are you going to tell me about tall,dark, and handsome back there?

Jane _blushed._ Jane never blushed. 

"Oh... um-James," she motioned to the guy to come over. "This is my friend James."

"Call me Bucky," his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. Mason stood awestruck and Sofia held up her arms. 

"Pick me up."

"Sofia," Darcy prepared to scold her. 

"It's ok," Bucky swept down and sat her on his shoulder. "I was brought down to help with luggage." 

Darcy laughed. He could probably carry all their luggage single-handedly. "If you can manage the Princess there, I'm sure we can manage the luggage. Mas, wanna pop the hatch?" 

Looking at her son who barely heard her. "Mason, honey? Come on and help."

Bucky and the princess met them at the elevator when they emptied the van and locked it, having to duck in order to avoid Sofia bumping her head. 

"You're really strong," Sofia said. 

"Duh, he's really strong," Mason rolled his eyes and Bella smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"She's four, _duh_!"

"You keep saying that!"

"Because you keep forgetting!"

"Children," Darcy warned and Jane giggled at something Bucky leaned down and whispered in her ear. 

The elevator opened and Bucky and Sofi exited first. Followed by Jane and Darcy, and then the children. Jane was pointing out each apartment. 

"Clint and Laura live in that one. Nat lives there. Steve is right in this one. There's Bucky and there's mine-"

"So close and conveniently located," Darcy whispered her tease and Jane blushed again. 

_This was going to be fun._

Steve exited his apartment prepared to head down for his interview when the group passed. Bucky had a child on his shoulder. There were a couple more kids and a woman...

On Jane's arm, with the most tempting figure he'd ever seen on a modern woman, with killer curves, and a laugh that shook him.

Yeah he was screwed alright. And he hadn't even seen her face yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Bucky get some unexpected news. Steve meets Darcy and the kids.

Jane groaned when she felt a warm pair of lips on her neck the next morning. She'd been enjoying the coolness of the counter on her forehead, it eased the migraine and nausea, if only for a little bit. But she did enjoy it. She lifted her hand to keep him there, nibbling on her neck and up to her ear.

She moaned.

"You know," Bucky laughed. "For a girl who wants to keep her distance. I have no trouble bending you to my desires."

"There will be no bending anything this morning. I thought you were running."

"We were. Punk needed to get back. Something about Tony and a goat."

"A goat," Jane asked as she raised her head. "What would Tony being doing with a goat?"

"Apparently Tony wanted goats milk. The goat got loose. I told Steve on no uncertain terms was I chasing a goat around this damn place."

Jane giggled. The picture he painted was pretty clear.

"What about you," he asked. "I figured you'd be in the lab right now. Avoiding me trying to get you back to bed." He lifted her mug take a sip of her coffee, finding ginger ale instead, he gagged. "Is this ginger ale? What happened to the Cuban coffee? Or just regular coffee? Or anything but this crap"

"I needed something to calm my stomach," Jane groaned and laid her head back down. "Anything to calm my stomach."

Bucky rubbed her back concerned. "You sick sweetheart?"

Touched at his concern she smiled up at him. "I'm sure it's just a bug. I'll be ok in a few days. And besides. I took off to help Darcy settle in, remember?"

He squinted as he searched some far off memory of their conversation. He was sure they were naked when it happened. That was about it. "Vaguely."

"Do you even listen to me," she giggled.

"Baby, you know I listen to every word you speak. Just sometimes, I get distracted."

"Should I make a 'clothes on' rule so we can actually talk?"

Bucky's grin grew wider and she caught the implication too late. "That means we _are_ dating. I'm good with that, baby doll."

Jane shook her head. "You're too much," he caught her hand in his as she tried to push him away. He pulled her from her chair and into his lap so she was facing him. Even in this position he was taller than her. He placed his forehead against hers gently.

"You know I love you, right?"

"I know," she whispered nodding against him. "Me too. You know that?"

"I do," he brushed a lock of her hair from her face noting her flushed cheeks. "And I'll wait however long you need me to. I'm not going anywhere." He stood with her in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

"Where are we going," she whimpered. 

"Bed," he said. "You're definitely not feeling well. And I'm not going to let you run yourself into the ground."

"But Darcy-,"

"Will understand that you can't make it because you're ill. Baby don't fight me on this, please. Just for once, let me take care of you."

Jane mumbled something unintelligible and he laughed. 

"What's the saying about Cuban pride?"

"I'm Puerto Rican."

"What's the difference?"

"Plenty."

He laughed and shook his head and laid her gently back on the bed. "You know.. Sofia is just like you. She looks like you, she talks like you. She _acts_ like you."

"I take that as a compliment," Jane snuggled into his pillow, enhaling his scent. It was like a drug. "Sofia is a rockstar."

"I think, eventually I want a little girl like that. A little girl like you."

Jane laughed. "That's a long ways away, James."

He grinned, his blue eyes sparkled. "I know. I'm just giving you a warning to get use to the idea."

"Consider the shot fired, Seargant," she chuckled then stopped. Her eyes grew wide and her face even more pale. "James what day is it today? No, no, no, no, no." She tossed the comforter aside and reached for her phone."No. Oh shit. Ay Dios,no. Por favor no."

"Jane," Bucky went from watching her with amusement to concern. He reached for her arms, trying to calm her down. "Jane, sweetheart. Please calm down. What's wrong?"

"I'm late."

"Late for what, doll," he asked his confusion becoming ten fold. 

"My period, James. I haven't gotten my period. It's been like a month."

Bucky's grin went wide and then opened in shock. His eyes rolled back and he fell backwards off of the bed, passed out.

"Well that's just fan-freaking-tastic," Jane sighed as she got out of bed to help. "You're supposed to be the stable one on this relationship!"

She gave his arm a yank to pull him to the bed, but he didn't budge."How the hell do you look as good as you do and weigh as much as you weigh?!"

Darcy cooked a simple breakfast for her children that morning. They were supposed to meet Jane this morning for a tour of the tower, but a text from her let her know that she couldn't make it. Something came up.

Her next thought was maybe to see if Bucky was free, since he was the only other person they knew in the place, but he wasn't responding to his messages. 

Bucky and Jane had spent most of the night with them, helping them unpack. Darcy had made an elaborate dinner to break in her new kitchen, since the refrigerator was conveniently stocked with everything. Darcy laughed as she remembered Mason's face as he watched his hero put away four large plates of food. She also laughed at Sofia trying to emulate him. 

Growing up Puerto Rican meant you cooked more than you could ever eat. It was a good thing then, because Bucky put it down. 

Mason talked for hours after he left describing everything he did in great detail. 

_"Did you see him lift that couch, mom? Like that was so cool! I bet he could lift a car. And his hair?! I want to grown mine like his. I bet I could get all the ladies."_

_"Bucky doesn't want all the ladies, twerp," Bella countered. "He just wants Aunt Jane."_

_"And Aunt Jane is a pretty lady! I bet it's because of his hair."_

_"I bet," Darcy interjected, "I bet Auntie Jane likes him because he's smart, thoughtful, and he listens."_

_Mason snorted, "I doubt it mom, he's an Avenger, remember?"_

_"Yes," she nodded. "I do remember. He's also a man who helped set up your playstation. And he helped Sofia with her doll house. And he helped Isabella move her dresser. He's human, Mas. I bet he would do all those things even if he wasn't an Avenger. And you need to remember that. As long as he's dating Aunt Jane, he's family."_

_"And I'm going to marry him someday," Sofia said dreamily._

_Isabella laughed. "What if Aunt Jane wants to marry him?"_

_"Oh man. I forgotted," Sofia pouted and the whole table laughed._

Darcy chuckled as her bleary eyed four year walked to the table. Her hair was sticking up on all sides. She was carrying her blanket and rubbed her eyes. Darcy had to gently maneuver her away from the wall so she wouldn't hit it. "Princess, be careful." 

Sofia had climbed into her bed in the middle of the night as she had hundreds of times before. It wouldn't be too long now until that stopped and she wanted to cherish every moment of it. She wanted to savor every moment of her last baby needing her until she didn't anymore. 

"Thank you, mommy," Sofia mumbled as she gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "Wuv you."

Darcy smiled at the tired baby talk and rubbed her head. "Of course, Princess," and set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.

"I SMELL BACON!" Mason emerged from his room and raced into the kitchen. "I need to eat if I'm going to have muscles like Bucky."

Darcy grinned. Isabella would be up in about an hour. The older she got the later she slept in. Darcy prepared her a plate before Mason took all the bacon and set it in the microwave. 

"Where Aunt, Janie," her four year old whispered. 

"Aunt Jane had something come up. She will be by a little later, ok sweet pea?"

"Ok," she nodded sleepily while nibbling on her bacon. 

Darcy checked her messages at the kitchen counter. Two from Nick telling her to tell Bella to text him. One from her mom asking if she'd found a husband yet. And one from Jane's mom telling her to tell Jane to ' _call her mami.'_

Darcy laughed. Tía Luci didn't get to cling to Jane as long as her own mother got to cling to her, with Jane leaving home for college at such an early age. Darcy had argued at one point to Jane that it put her and her mother on equal ground. And then Jane raised the valid point that it just gave her mom more opportunity to get in her adult life because she didn't get it all out when she was a child. 

Of course she was Puerto Rican, so adult. Child. If you had a mother, she would be fretting regardless of your age. 

Darcy remembered the conversation well when Jane had told Luci that she was leaving for New Mexico. 

" _You want to put a whole through my heart," her voice was thick and accented. "How could you do this to your poor mami. After I work so hard to give you opportunity in this land of the free?!"_

Of course the opportunity that Luci worked towards was getting Jane hitched and babies, but tía Luci would never admit that. 

She watched Sofia rub at her eyes, clearly she hadn't gotten enough sleep last night. She didnt do well in new environments at first. They'd taken whole vacations where she barely slept at all. She'd have to rock with her a little later. "Eat the rest of your food, baby, then mommy will hold you while you sleep a little more."

"Ok mommy," she whispered.

"Do you think Bella will want to explore with me later? Bucky said something about Hawkeye having a nest in the gym."

"I think if you stay out of the way then that would be ok. You have to ask Bella though. If not, then we need to wait for Aunt Jane."

She cleared the dishes from the table and took them to the sink to wash then heard a knock on the door. 

"I get it, mommy." The little girl slid down from her chair and half sleep-skipped to the door. "Bucky. Bucky's here! Bucky's here!" She chanted and Darcy tried not to laugh. She had no doubt that if Jane hadn't already decided to make Bucky Barnes a part of their family, Sofia made the decision for her.

She heard the door open and the chanting stopped. 

"Who you?"

Steve knocked on the door, a box of doughnuts in his hand. His intentions were to get to the apartment as early as possible to welcome the new family to the tower. And since the new tenant had children, he figured five in the morning was way too early. 

And then there was that damn goat. 

"Fucking Stark," he muttered. He heard a little voice chanting as they got closer to the door. 

"Bucky's here! Bucky's here!"

The door opened, and Steve looked down amused. The little girl most likely had just gotten up. Her hair was sticking up in all directions. One of her pajama pant legs was up around her little knee, and her shirt was on backwards. "Who you? You not Bucky."

Steve crouched down to be on her level trying, against all odds, to not laugh at the very cute picture she made. "I'm Steve Rogers."

She stared at him and stuck a thumb in her mouth. Her brown eyes sleepily taking him in. "You tall, like Bucky."

"I am," he grinned. Clearly his best friend had made quite the impression on the little girl. 

"Can you put me on _your_ shoulder," she asked as she looked at him incredulously. 

"Most definitely, Miss. Probably not with the doughnuts on my arms though."

She glanced down and her eyes widened, noticing the doughnuts for the first time. "For me?!"

"For all of you," he nodded. She took the box from him and it almost dwarfed her tiny body. 

"Yay doughnuts!" She squealed and ran inside. "Mommy! Mr. Steve brought doughnuts!"

"DOUGHNUTS!," a young man interjected. "I do need doughnuts if I'm going to be strong like Bucky. 

Steve closed the door amused and walked further into the apartment. The talking stopped when they noticed him. 

"HOLY CRAP! YOU'RE CAPTAIN AMERICA," the young man exclaimed. "And you're in our home! Holy Crap, Captain America is in our home. I need to Instagram this. My friends back home will never believe this!" He ran off into the direction that Steve guessed to be his bedroom. 

The little girl looked up at him confused. "He not Campton Amerca. He Mr. Steve. He told me." She let out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes. 

Then a woman came around the corner of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. "Mason watch your language!" She smiled gently down at her daughter and his breath caught in his throat. "Sofia. This is _Captain America._ That's what he does for his work. But his name is Steve Rogers."

The little girl, _Sofia,_ didn't seem to understand the difference, nor did she seem to care, much to his amusement. Steve studied the woman and held out his hand. "Ma'am. Steve Roger's. I wanted to welcome you to the building."

She grinned and shook his hand. "Darcy Lewis. And thank you. Please pardon our chaos. It was a long night."

"I apologize, I was supposed to be here to help, but something came up."

"It's not a problem. Jane and Bucky were more than adequate."

The boy came out with his cell phone, waving it excitedly. "Can I take a picture with you?! Please?!"

Steve smiled at Darcy then nodded. "Sure." He watched as the boy handed his phone to his mother and stood next to him. 

"We should flex. Can you flex?"

"Whatever you want," Steve said amused. "How about you flex right and I'll flex left?"

"Ok!" They hit there pose and Darcy snapped a couple of pictures. She handed the phone back to Mason. 

Steve nodded at him. "Make sure you tag me in those."

"Really," his eyes grew wide in excitement. "Wow, cool! Thanks! Bucky doesn't have an Instagram does he?"

Steve laughed. "Bucky is a little suspicious of social media. He barely has a phone."

Mason laughed and Sofia watched their exchange, her head turning back and fourth until she rubbed her eyes again. 

"Mr. Steve. Do you rock," she asked sleepily, trying to hold back a yawn. 

"Sofia sweetheart, mommy will rock you in a little bit."

"No. I want him to do it, mommy."

Darcy looked at him apologetically, "She's tired. She doesn't sleep well in new places."

He smiled at her and crouched down in front of her. "I would be honored to rock with you, Sofia."

The little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood taking her weight with one arm. As tiny as she was, Steve felt something grow in his heart for this boy and girl. Darcy led him to a recliner to sit in. "Sorry about this," she said. 

"Don't apologize. I could use a nap myself," he chuckled looking down at the little girl who was already asleep. Her head on his chest, and her mouth open a little. "Well that was fast."

Darcy looked every bit as surprised as he felt and ran a gentle hand along the back if her daughter's head. The moment was interrupted by another voice. 

"Moooooom! Mason won't leave me alone! I was sleep-," she stopped when she noticed him. "Oh hi."

This little girl had to at least be twelve or thirteen. While the little girl in his arms favored Jane's looks and gentle manner. The elder favored her mother. Her hair was dark and long in a braid down her back. Her eyes were brown but shaped like Darcy's. 

Darcy spoke first. "I'm sorry honey, he's excited. Steve brought doughnuts."

"Oh," she looked af him again and smiled. "Thank you. That was very nice of you."

He nodded at her. "Nice to meet you," he trailed off.

"Sorry," she laughed. Cleary in a better mood than before. "I'm Isabella Jocelina Ramirez-Rodriguez Lewis. Excuse the Lewis part. Can't pick your sperm donors." She tossed her head and walked to the kitchen. 

Steve's eyes grew wide and he looked up at Darcy.

Darcy cleared her throat. "She's not exactly happy with her father at the moment. And I don't know how to fix it."

Steve nodded and looked down. He'd heard from Jane about the infidelity, but he wasn't exactly one to go to for parental advice. He did however know that forcing a child into feeling anything wasn't a good idea. 

"I'm sure in time she'll come around," he said gently. 

"Yeah," she looked to the kitchen and sighed. "Do you have her," she asked motioning to Sofia. "I'd love to take a shower."

"Of course, go ahead. We're fine."

She smiled graciously and headed into the direction of her room, taking a little piece of his heart with him just as all of her children had. 

" _Yeah. I'm screwed,"_ he thought and adjusted in the recliner careful not to wake the sleeping bundle in his arms. Mason came out and started his Playstation and Isabella brought her breakfast into the living room to watch. 

He could definitely get use to this. 

Three hours after Jane's discovery, six positive pregnancy tests, and three fainting spells later, though Bucky would prefer to forget the latter part, they decided to meet with Bruce for a blood test. 

Bruce had been all understanding about why secrecy was important to them so he came to her apartment. 

The blood test didn't take long to come back positive. 

Jane paced in front of the tv, worrying her lip and picking at her nails. 

"How did this happen," she demanded looking at Bruce. "You said that birth control was ready. You said we shouldn't worry!"

"Clearly it needed more testing," Bruce said gently.

"Then why didn't you," Jane snapped. "Why didn't you test it?!"

"I did. On you. And clearly it's not ready, " he sat back and rubbed his forehead. 

"On me?!"

"Well Jane, clearly I hoped it would work. But we're scientists. You know as well as I do that we need to experiment. And there are two _known_ super soldiers in the world. And you're with one of them. You are the experiment."

"Don't try to calm me down by using science against me!"

Bruce chuckled and Bucky stared at him. He didn't know what to say. Clearly Jane did. The deed was done, however, and yelling at Bruce would do nothing to change that. 

"Jane," Bucky cleared his throat. "Sweetheart. It's going to be alright."

"Bucky, how can you even say that? This isn't like going to the pet store and adopting a dog. This is a child!"

"I know that, baby."

"You have fainted three times since finding out. How can you even act calm now?"

He sighed and stood up. Nodding at Bruce to leave. "Thanks man for coming. And please. Don't tell anyone."

Bruce nodded. "I'll need to run some blood tests on her in a few weeks. I gather she's about six or seven weeks along. I need to know, with the serum and everything, that everything is going ok."

Bucky smiled. "I'll make sure of it. Thanks again, man."

"Congratulations, Bucky."

He nodded and closed the door behind them. He took a drink of water to calm his nerves and went into the living room. He gathered her in his arms and stood still as she sobbed into his chest. 

"How did this happen," she asked, her voice breaking. 

"Baby I think we _know_ how it happened. We're not exactly chaste. Steve's walked in on us plenty of times."

"He should knock," she snapped. 

"I agree," he chuckled and pulled her head back to meet his gaze. "You're beautiful."

"James," she sighed. 

"I mean it. For so long in my life I had to do and say what others wanted me to do and say."

He felt her hold him tighter, sobbing still. 

"I was absolutely terrified this morning when you said you missed your period."

"You fainted," she choked. 

"Passed out," he corrected. "I don't faint."

"Same thing."

"No," he kissed the top of her head and rocked her gently. "The first thing I ever did for myself after," he choked back a sob of his own. "After Steve found me was to choose you."

"James," she sighed again and grabbed at his shirt, her head fell back to his chest. "James I know."

"I love it when you call me that."

"James," she asked, her eyes meeting his gaze again. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because we were never _official._ I didn't think I had the right to ask that you call me that. I fell in love with you, and still we weren't anything."

"James, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I know. But everyday, I had hoped to be breaking you down a little more. That each day you would tell me yes. That you wanted me too."

"Wanting you isn't the problem, James."

"I figured that out too," he chuckled. "You're not the most expressive girl in the world, but I can read you like a book."

She bit her lip and looked down, guilty. 

"Hey," he said and used a finger to pull her gaze up to his eyes. "I'm not blaming you, Jane. And I'm not going to force you into anything either. What I _am_ going to do however is..." he pulled her in for a gentle kiss. "Choose you. And us. And this baby. It may not be what we were expecting, but I'm not the luckiest bastard in the world. And my luck has been decidedly better since I met you."

Her eyes watered and she took a deep, shaky breath and released a little laugh. "James, I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing, sweetheart," he ran his hands down her arms. "Come on," he pulled her to the bedroom. 

"What are we doing?"

"We're talking."

"James, we already discussed this! Absolutely no talking goes on in that room."

"Now baby, that's simply not true. You're body does a whole lot of talking when you're trembling beneath me." He pulled her to him and kissed a trail down her neck. 

"James," she moaned. 

"And just think. I don't have to use a condom this time," he grinned.

Jane kicked the door shut and jumped in his arms in renewed ferver. 

She liked _that_ idea. Very much so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard writing Steve here. I kind of wanted to contrast the relationship the two soldiers will have with Darcy's kids. Bucky's being more fun and Uncle type. And Steve's being more paternal. 
> 
> I hope I did it justice. 
> 
> And yes... Sofia has a little girl crush on Bucky... I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Let me know how you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of his phone ringing brought Bucky from his sex-crazed, induced slumber. Squinting at the alarm clock, he could see it had only been an hour since they fell asleep. 

He reached over and picked up the phone, careful not to disturb the sleeping woman beside him. Squinting at the unknown number, he groaned softly and let it go to voice mail. 

Rolling over he gathered Jane in his arms and placed a kiss to the top of her head. Her being pregnant spoke volumes of her mood lately. She'd been more emotional for sure, he'd noticed. She'd been even more contemplative than usual. And her guard was down, just a little. Deep down he knew that Jane loved him. To have her reciprocate it though, even with a simple, " _I do too,"_ was enough to make him want her all over again. 

_She needs sleep,_ he reminded himself. He was content to hold her for the rest of the afternoon, but he knew she would never forgive herself if she didn't present herself at Darcy's. _Ten_ _more minutes,_ he thought. Ten minutes and he'd wake his sleeping beauty, and they'd both head to her familie's apartment. 

A lump rose in his throat. Steve was really the only family he knew when waking up in this strange, modern world. And Jane was slowly becoming his everything, but until she let her guard down completely, and he could make things official, she wasn't completely his, _yet_. 

Darcy and her kids had been so welcoming last night, it was like they'd known him for years. Jane said her family was like that. She'd constantly told him stories of how her mother would constantly take food to the local shelter or invite people into their home, even if they'd never see them again. It was the way they were. 

Jane herself volunteered at the Woman's Shelter downtown, and was constantly donating money to one organization or another. 

But until Darcy came, he never could get a picture of that hospitality himself. And then she made some of the best food he had ever tasted in his life, and a lot of it. 

And now he was having a baby of his own. He'd be lying if he said Darcy's kids didn't touch his ice cold heart in some way or form.

Isabella was a total sweetheart, and she was smart. She'd asked him questions that even his therapist had failed to come up with. When Jane and Darcy would go off on a Spanish tangent, she'd lean over and translate for him, because while he was fluent in Russian, Romainian, and German, Spanish was a completely different topic. Especially when they spoke it so fast. 

Mason was an athlete. He'd already promised to help the boy with his batting stance. He may not be proficient at baseball, but it was still his favorite sport, and he could at least help the boy. He had shown him his stack of comic books as well. 

And then there was Sofia, the one who looked so much like his Jane, it was uncanny. The little girl had him wrapped around his finger the minute she said 'hello', and everyone knew it. He even let everyone know it several times last night. She'd sat in his lap and watched the movie after supper last night, slowly twirling her hair and trying and failing to not suck her thumb. She was entirely too endearing for her own good. 

It was too soon to even wonder about his own child. Six weeks out of nine months was not that long of a time, and they literally just found out this afternoon. But wonder he did. He of course wanted a girl, just like his Jane. Smart, and beautiful, and kind. She'd definitely be bilingual. And she'd always stick up for the little guys, or even the bigger ones. 

Or maybe their baby would be a boy, Jane wanted a boy, she made that clear after their last session. _"A boy,"_ she said dreamily, " _with your eyes and kind heart, James."_ Would their boy be an athlete like Mason, or would he be an academic, like Isabella. Or a soft spoken soul like Sofia. 

Jane said they could find out the sex via a blood test in a few weeks that Bruce would run. She wasn't sure she wanted to find out, but she would do what he wanted. She'd made her point clear. 

_'This was as much his pregnancy as it was hers.'_ She'd told him she wanted him at every appointment, at every sonogram, at every milestone, and that's what she expected. She _'Wasn't doing this alone.'_

Of course he would never dream of her doing it alone, but apparently Darcy's ex-husband hadn't been very 'present', for Darcy when she was pregnant with Sofia. And she knew deep down that he was never going to be Nick, but he understood. Darcy and Jane were so close, close enough to be sisters, and Jane had literally lived through the last years of pain with Darcy. He couldn't blame her, because he would have been traumatized too. 

And Jane stuck by him as his friend for years before their relationship turned physical. Holding his hand when he had a nightmare. Calling out hippocrates when they came after him. So of course he understood her own PTSD, because he had it too. 

She shifted and he looked down. Brown eyes slowly blinked open and a sleepy smile graced her delicate features as she snuggled in closer and moaned softly. "James" she smiled and kissed his cheek softly. 

"I love it when you call me that," he whispered back. 

"I know that, now." She gave him a severe look and then broke into a smile. "We need to get up." 

"We do. How about you hop in the shower, and I'll order some food to be delivered to Darcy's. "

Her eyes widened. "You'd do that," she asked. "For me?"

"I'd do anything for you," he kissed her head one more time. "And I'll spend as long as it takes to get you to realize that." He rolled over and slid out if bed, quickly finding his boxers before the look she was giving him turned into something more. He picked his phone off the nightstand and clicked on his voicemail. Holding thebphine to his ear he walked out of the room as he heard her getting out of bed.

 _"Eh James Barrrrrrnes,"_ the voice was a woman's, heavily accented, and sounded slightly like Jane's when she went off on her soliloquy. " _This is Luci Fosterrrr. Will you tell my wayward daughterr to call her mami. It is not an option.. or I will fly up to Nueva Yorrrk to e-speak to her. Also....I expect you here for the reunion in two months. That is all."_

Bucky pulled back and shook his head and went back into the room and into the bathroom. "Um Sweetheart," he opened the shower door slightly. "Your mom called me."

She turned and looked at him, her eyes widened with fear and a little surprise. "My mom called you? How'd she get your number?!"

"I don't know. She said to call her. And I'd do it soon. She said she was flying up here."

He grinned as she stopped her shower immediately and grabbed for her towel. "Shit!" She raced to their room and searched for her phone. She found it underneath a pile of clothes, discarded from last night. 

"We should clean," he smiled as she glared at him and dialed her mom. 

"¿Mami, que quieres?"

She walked to the dresser and pulled out one of his shirts that he kept there and a pair of jeans and shoved her legs in. "No, mami.. Sí mami, Darcy llegó aquí con seguridad. Lo siento. He estado ocupado. No mami. No, no hay buenas excusas. Lo siento. Aye Mami no!," she raced into the bathroom. 

James finished pulling on his clothes and ordered the food for delivery. He had no intention of leaving the tower. Jane had told him stories about her mother and while Jane adored her, she definitely was a little terrified of her as well.

He watched as she finished towel drying her hair and added a little mascara to her eye lashes. _God she was gorgeous._

"Mami, deja de ser dramática," Jane was saying as she rolled her eyes at him with a smile. "¿Cómo conseguiste el número de James? Dime."

"We should get going," he mouth quietly and motioned his head to the door, and she nodded grabbing his arm gently. 

"Hey," she whispered holding the phone away. "You know how I feel about you. So what I'm about to say has nothing to do with me being embarrassed or anything like that."

He nodded slightly, confused. 

"I don't want to tell anyone about the baby yet. It's still early. And I kind of like just keeping it between you and me."

He smiled and gave her a gentle kiss. "I know. And I love you too."

She smiled and resumed talking to her mom. "Por supuesto que estoy teniendo sexo. No mami, no estoy hablando con Father Cruz. I'm 34, I'm not dead. Mami por favor deja de hablar loca. Dios eres tan dramático."

Bucky could tell this was going to be a long phone call. He took his key and locked her apartment, and led her down the hall to Darcy's, enjoying Jane's agitated banter with her mom. 

It almost felt like his own mom was on the line.

Steve was enjoying the afternoon. He took a nap with Sofi. Played games with Mason. They even conviced Isabella to join them in Yahtzee, which Darcy was unbelievably good at. 

Now he was having a tea party with Sofi and ten of her stuffed bears. Darcy had asked if he minded watching Sofia while she talked to Bella and Mason about something in her room. And Sofia was such a delight after her nap that he couldn't say no. 

So there he was, sipping pretend tea, with his hair in some very unfashionable pig tails, and some kids make up, with some beaded necklaces that were far to small for his neck. 

He was having a great time. 

Steve was forever being set up by his friends, mostly Sam, with single women. They were fine for a night put but what about where it counted. He was forever telling Bucky that he deserved the world, and was frankly a little disturbed that his friend was ok with being in a relationship that was maybe a little one-sided. Of course he didn't know the particulars, and Jane seemed like a nice girl, if a little jaded. And they did spend a large amount of time together. 

And honestly Bucky was so tight-lipped about his relationship that Steve wouldn't be surprised if something else _was_ going on. 

Steve himself, he never wanted to settle, which is why a relationship with any of the girls would have never worked out. 

He met Darcy less than six hours ago, and already he felt more connected to her than any of those women, and they hadn't even had a conversation that hadn't involved the kids yet!

And the kids, the precious kids were incredible human beings. He knew that already. 

He heard a gentle knock on the door before it opened, and Bucky and Jane entered. 

He let out a sound that sounded more like wheeze and braced for impact. Bucky wasn't going to let him hear the end of this, no matter how good his intentions were in keeping the little girl occupied. 

Jane noticed him first and her eyes widened. "Mami, I have to go," her voice was thick and accented which surprised him a little. "Te llamaré más tarde. Te amo."

Bucky looked at him with crooked grin that turned into a smirk. "First the spangly outfit, and now this. You'll wear just about anything, won't you punk."

Steve watched as Sofia jumped into Bucky's arms and kissed his cheek. "Doesn't he look pretty like a princess, Uncle Bucky?"

"Yes sweetheart, he looks absolutely adorable," Bucky kissed her cheek back and set her down so she could greet Jane and then continued to grin at him. "You know Steve. Jane has a dress that I think would look great on you. It's blue and everything."

Steve shot him a glare that could melt steel, and Jane slapped him in the back of the head. "Be nice. Steve, how are you?"

Steve blinked. Jane was never one to greet him if he didn't greet her first. "I'm great, thank you." He stood and stretched. The crown fell off of his head. "How are you."

She shared a grin with Bucky and nodded. "Good. Really good thanks. Where's Darcy? And the kids?"

Steve watched his friend and Jane for a few seconds. He was trained to read people and something was definitely different between the two of them. "Oh she's in her room. She had to talk to the big kids about something. So it's just Sofia and I at the moment."

He grinned down at Sofia who was just as cute in her princess dressed as she was in her pajamas earlier. "Steve rock me and take a nap with me," she nodded with all the seriousness a four year old could possibly muster. "And I think he like my mommy, cause he look at her a lot.

Steve choked on the sip of water he just took and his face turned a deep red. Jane crouched down to be at Sofia's level. "Is that right," she asked and laughed affectionately after the toddler nodded the affirmative.

Bucky slid into the chair across from his place at the table. "So, Steve. Is this going to be a full time gig? I can see it now. _America's favorite son touring all 50 states in his princess outfit."_

Steve fought the urge to flip him off in front of the child but shot him another glare. Secretly he was glad that Bucky was able to make jokes because for so long he spent so much time wanting to please others. He'd never like it being at _his own_ expense though. But he would never ever tell Bucky to give up that part of who he was. 

Bucky grew up charming, and snarky, and had more women then Steve could even dream of. Now though it seemed he only wanted one. 

Steve kneeled down. "Sofia, how about you we stop the tea party since Jane and Bucky are here. I'm sure we can convince them to play a game with us."

"Monopoly," she exclaimed. "We play teams! And you on my team, ok?"

He nodded and high-fived her. "Deal."

Bucky watched the toddler run off shaking his head his face had an amused look. "You stole my girl out from under me, Punk. Didn't even blink."

Steve grinned in Jane's direction and she smiled back. "Technically, Sofia is _my_ girl. You guys are just a novelty right now."

"I'm hurt, sweetheart," Bucky clutched his chest and she rolled her eyes. 

"James. Stop," she grinned and kissed his cheek _affectionately?_

Steve cleared his throat. "So. What have you two been up to? Darcy said you got caught up in something."

"Yeah. Jane had a machine malfunction. Wasn't pretty, but we fixed it."

Jane stood from Bucky's lap and cleared her throat. "I'm going to let Darcy know we're here." Bucky nodded and kissed her hand before she left. 

"So," Steve began. "That's new."

Bucky grinned and his eyes lit up. "Not really. But you're never around. So what's up with Darcy."

Steve blushed again. He really had hoped Bucky had forgotten Sofia's comments by now. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"C'mon punk. You've been here all day it seems like. You weren't there in this way when Clint and Laura moved in."

Steve blushed....Again.

Darcy was talking to her kids after a conversation with Nick that morning. She had finally decided to call him back. He of course, wasn't happy, but he was never happy to talk to her, especially lately it seemed. 

_"Nice of you to call me back," he snapped._

_"Nick," she sighed. "We've been busy."_

_"Oh I'm sure. Making friends with The Winter Soldier. Last night was the most Mason texted me in months and it was all about him. You thinking of fucking him now?"_

_"Nick stop," she snapped. "Bucky is seeing Jane. And even if I was, it's none of your business."_

_"The hell it's not. You're the mother of my children. I have the right to-,"_

_"Nothing," she interjected. "You have the absolute right to absolutely nothing. Who I see, and what I do. You don't get to call me and act like an ass because things didn't go your way. You acted like a dick. You thought with your dick. You played with your dick. You reap what you sew."_

_"Oh I'm sure you're acting all tough now, because Jane's there with you."_

_"You're lucky she is here. If she were there, I'm sure she'd send Bucky after you. And I'm sure you've heard all about his history by now. Nick I'm not telling Isabella or Mason to text you or call you. As their father you need to be the one making the connection. And if you want to talk to Sofia, all you need to do is call and ask for her. But you never do."_

_"Cause I'm not sure she's mine," he responded._

_"Fuck you. Out of the two of us, you are the cheater."_

_"Where is Sofi now," he asked._

_"She's taking a nap in the living room. She didn't sleep well."_

_"Figures. I'll call you later. I have to take Leah to her appointment. "_

_"Of course," she responded sarcastically. "Always something better to do." She had hung up the phone and would've have if Sofia wasn't asleep._

And _the Isabella had come in waving her phone. "Dad just told me to stop being an ungrateful brat and to call him back." She wasn't crying, or even angry. She was confused. Darcy had wrapped her in a hug and rocked her back in forth. Bella wasn't a baby anymore and the older she got, the more Darcy would cherish these moments with her oldest._

_"He's just upset because he's not getting his way, mijita. It's not about you."_

In a million years, Darcy would never had guessed that she would need to have a conversation about this with her children, but here she was. 

"You can talk to your dad or not talk to your dad. It's up to you. I will not force you to do anything against your will. If you decide not to, and he starts sending you this junk, you bring it to me, got it?"

Both kids understood and they spent time lying on her bed, just being with each other as a family with Sofia content to play with Steve in the next room. 

"Steve's nice," Bella said after a few moments of quiet. "I really like him. He's like Bucky, but not as broody."

Darcy guffawed. "You think Bucky is broody?"

"Well yeah," she giggled. "That's what all the message boards say too. That's his M.O. He doesn't have a social media account, he doesn't do interviews. He did that one Instagram live workout with Steve and nearly broke the internet. Like that's him."

Mason nodded. "He's going to help me with baseball. Steve too."

Darcy ruffled her sons hair and kissed the top of his head. "I'm glad, honey." Nick had always been too busy.

"Momma," he looked up at her, his dark brown eyes reminding her so much of her own father's. "Will you start dating again? I think you should."

Isabella nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You and Steve should date. He's single. You're single." 

"Mija," Darcy laughed. "I don't think I'm ready to date yet."

"Why not," she tossed her hair. "Dad is."

Why _wasn't_ she? She'd spent months mourning the loss of her marriage, and for what? To be verbally abused at every turn by the man that she pledged to live and stand by forever. 

She would _never_ talk bad about Nick in front of his children. But her and Jane had chains of texts doing just that. 

Even so. Her divorce broke her heart. And even _if_ Steve could _ever_ be remotely interested in a girl like her, she still wouldn't put him through it. She had way to much baggage. Though he seemed to get along with her children great. 

At this point, who even _knew_ what the future held. She'd never say never. Just not right now.

They heard a slight knock on the door and ig opened partially. Jane stuck her head in. "Everything ok?" 

"Aunt Jane," Mason gasped. "You're here! Can we do the tour now?!" Her little boy was a blubbering, excited mess. 

Jane stepped fully into the room and nodded. "Actually James ordered us some food, and I figured we can eat and then do the tour."

Mason slipped off the bed and raced to the door. "Bucky's here?!" And he was gone. 

Isabella rolled her eyes then got up. "I'm going to say hi to Uncle Bucky."

"Uncle Bucky," Jane mouthed at her in question. 

Darcy laughed. "They've all decided that you're going to get married."

"Oh," Jane paused and took a drink from her water bottle.

"So..." Darcy paused. "When were you going to tell me that you're pregnant?"

"WHAT," Jane squeaked.

Jane wiped at her chest after she spit out her water. "Darcy! I'm _not_ pregnant!"

"And you're a terrible liar, too."

"Darcy," she sputtered. 

"Jane," Darcy smiled and took her hand and led her to her bed. "I've been at this exact moment three times in my life. I know the signs. Your boobs are bigger, you're absolutely glowing, and last night you ate more in one setting then I've seen you eat in your life."

Jane looked at her and she knew her eyes were wide and scared. 

"Jane, this isn't a bad thing. Remember Bucky with Sofi last night? He'll be great!" Darcy rubbed her back.

"We wanted to keep it between us for a while," she whispered. "We just found out."

"This morning," Darcy asked. 

"Yeah."

"How do you feel about it," Darcy asked. 

"I" Jane began. "We don't know yet."

"A baby is a blessing. And yours will be absolutely beautiful."

Jane. Nodded. "I'm scared that I've fallen for him so quickly. He's the only man I've ever even thought of having children with and now I am" Jane's hands started to shake so Darcy took them in her own. "I love him," she whispered and tears filled her eyes. "I love him, and I can't even let him know."

"Why," Darcy asked. "He's so obviously head over heels for you."

"I know that," Jane sniffed. "But so was Donald, so was Thor. So was Nick with you."

"Okay," Darcy rubbed the back of her head and breathed. "Number one. Don't ever compare Bucky Barnes to Donald or Nick. Bucky sacrificed his life for the good of the country. Donald and Nick would sacrifice theirs for a lay." Jane laughed quietly and rubbed at her eyes. "And number two. Thor just had his priorities backwards. Neither Thor nor Donald would have ever made the impression on my kids the way Bucky has in a single day. And Nick can't keep it in his pants long enough to remember he has kids."

Jane giggled. "He is a flawed individual. "

"I know. But seriously. You know Bucky isn't like that. Hell he pulled out your seat yesterday for dinner."

"Yeah," Jane laughed again. "He's pretty sweet like that. Opens my door, pulls out my chair, won't let me lift heavy items."

"Could be worse," Darcy shrugged and smirked. "He could be bad in bed, but I'm going to guess he's not."

Jane blushed to the roots of her hair and Darcy laughed. "Fuck you, Darcy," Jane grinned and pushed her away playfully. 

"Hey. I have to live vicariously through you now! You gotta give me something."

"Oh yeah, " Jane grinned. "I heard Steve's been here _all day long."_

This time, it was Darcy's turn to blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jane's side of the conversation with her mother...
> 
> "Mami, what do want?"
> 
> "No mami."  
> "Yes Mami. Darcy got here safely. I'm sorry. I've been busy. No Mami. No there are no good excuses. I'm sorry. Oh Mami, no!"
> 
> "Mami, stop being so dramatic! How did you get James' number? Tell me."
> 
> "Of course I'm having sex. No Mami, I'm not going to talk to Father Cruz. I'm 34, I'm not dead. Mami stop talking crazy. God you're so dramatic."
> 
> "Mami I have to go. I'll call you later. Love you."
> 
> I'm going to be honest. It sounds a lot like my conversations with my own mother.  
> Sorry this took so long to post. I just didn't know how I wanted this chapter to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family lunch. The kids talk. Darcy flirts a little. And Jane and Bucky get a surprise....or two.

Steve was on the ground from a well placed kick, from Bucky, to his abdomen, that sent him flying five feet away. He groaned. Why did he think a sparring match today was a good idea. 

He looked up, watching Bucky stalk over to him, slowly, like a cat to it's prey, and noticed Darcy, Jane, and the kids behind them in the stands. 

_Oh that's why._

He wanted to _show off_ his skills to impress the pretty lady, as Bucky would put it. But Bucky was in fine form this morning, and was handing him his ass on a platter. 

_I should have asked Sam._

_"_ Ready for me to take you back to the nursing home, Punk," Bucky grinned, he looked at the stands then back. "I'm sure they have some canasta tournaments or something like that for you to join, old man."

Steve groaned and held his hand up for Bucky to help him up, the match clearly over. "You're older than me, jerk."

"Am I," Bucky feigned shock. "I _never_ would have guessed based on your performance today. What happened, the Bengay wasn't enough for the sore muscles?"

"That's hilarious," Steve glared. 

Bucky shrugged. "You know, I hear yoga is good for flexibility even for people as advanced in age as you."

"Your wit is in fine form today," Steve growled. 

Bucky shrugged, "At least one of us is."

Steve shook his head, and a few drops of sweat hit the mat as he groaned. "You've been holding back on me," he accused. "No way have you gotten that much better than me overnight."

Bucky's smile grew wider. "So?"

Steve glowered at him, "So, you're a fucking jerk."

"Oh," Bucky laughed. "Language Captain. Small ears and all." He motioned to the kids sitting with the girls. Sofia was especially interested in watching them, though he knew she couldn't hear the conversation over the roar of the gym fans going to keep the place cool. 

"You and I are going to talk about this endlessly. And then you're going to train me."

"Fiiiiine," Bucky sighed dramatically. "Try to keep up." He headed to the stands. "Want me to grab your walker?" 

"JERK!"

"Fine, your cane then!" Steve glared at him, and Bucky laughed the whole way back, then sat next to Jane and gave her a kiss on the cheek before Sofia climbed onto his lap.

Darcy smiled at him softly and made her way to him. "That was," she paused. "Entertaining."

"Yeah," Steve grinned because how could he not? "He kicked my ass."

"I wasn't going to say it. I'm just a little shocked. Jane said that you guys were pretty equal and I shouldn't worry. That's not what I saw today."

Steve grimaced and ran a hand across his forehead. "Bucky's been holding back, apparently. I shouldn't be so surprised, except it took everything I had to go head to head with him when he was."

Darcy placed a hand on his arm then quickly pulled back. "Well I'm sure he can teach you."

"I'm sure he won't have a choice but to," Steve smiled. "Are we all going to the cafeteria to eat? They have restaurants there that we could all choose from."

She bit her lip and smiled. "That sounds great. Mason is due to be hungry again." She laughed and made her way back to the stands with him staring back at her retreating form. Bucky noticed and grinned shaking his head. 

He watched as his friend stood and helped Jane down the stairs then lifted Sofia onto his hip and felt a stab of jealousy. Something had definitely changed between Bucky and Jane almost overnight it seemed. Their closeness was very noticeable. The way they watched each other and knew where the other was at any given moment. The fact that he grabbed hold of her hand and led her out as he carried her niece. 

Bucky's easiness with Sofia was something else too. He had of course grown up with three younger sisters, and Bucky protected them with every fiber of his being. But Bucky and his sisters weren't particularly close. And of course he was young when they were all born, so he never had to play the paternal role. 

Sofia was a different story. Based on last night, Bucky was great with all of Darcy's children. And as well as Sofia took to Steve yesterday morning with her nap, her easiness with Bucky was another matter completely. 

It was a stupid thing to be jealous of. Of course it was going to be easier for his friend, Bucky didn't have anything to prove. But Steve was set on Darcy, and with Darcy came her children, and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

Bucky, at this moment, knew more about Darcy and the kids, because of Jane. Something Steve was heartily ashamed of was ignoring Jane when she spoke of her family that was coming. He'd been concerned that she was using his friend. And while being protective over Bucky was admirable, it clearly wasn't needed. Bucky had his relationship well in hand. 

He followed the group, watching Sofia chatter in Bucky's ear and play with a lock of his hair as he carried her. _"He'll make a great father one day,"_ he thought. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a tug on his arm. It was Bella. "Hey Steve," she smiled like Darcy and talked like Jane. "So I was watching you and Bucky and something didn't make sense. I thought you guys were given the same serum?"

He cleared his throat and gave her a smile. "We actually don't know. We do know that there were some of the same proponents in both serums but that's it. They were definitely designed by two different doctors."

"Oh," she bit her lip like her mom. "But you look taller and stronger than Bucky and yet, he kind of just kicked your butt."

"That's the nice way to put it," he laughed. "Bucky was active longer and was trained by some of the best until he was the best. He was a good fighter even before the war. I trained a lot after I woke up but not to that extent. Even I don't know entirely what Bucky is capable of and I'm sure he doesn't either."

"Is that scary for you?"

"In the beginning, yeah. But Bucky knows when to stop and hold back. He'll only push back when he's pushed. He actually has a lower kill rate than Sam and I do on missions with the Avengers."

"How's that possible? I thought he was a sniper? A guns expert."

"Bucky rarely uses his firearms unless he absolutely has to. He mostly uses his fist."

"Why? If he's so good at what he does?"

"You are just like your Aunt Jane, you know that," he smiled at her. "Full of questions."

She smiled and put her head down. "Sorry," she said softly. 

"Don't be. It just struck me as odd. Sofia looks like her and you talk like her." He ruffled her hair. "To answer your questions. Bucky has guns that are balanced for him and him only. He had Tony make a fail safe that should someone else even try to shoot any gun of his that the weapon will explode. One time during a mission a target was able to take him out for a few seconds with an EMP, it hasn't been able to happen again, thanks to Tony, but it did happen. Bucky was down, and Tony and I were a mile away. The idiot kid picked up his gun and tried to kill him. The gun exploded and killed the kid instead. That mission still haunts Bucky, no matter how right he was to have Tony create his tech like that. Bucky prefers hand to hand combat now. Does he take his gun? Absolutely. But he's still haunted by a past that was full of darkness and to have this happen, it affected him."

"Oh."

He smiled at her again and led her to the elevators where the group was waiting. 

"You know," she said as they approached. "I think I want to be a doctor, to help people like Bucky."

He smiled again. This girl was amazing. "I think you'd make a great doctor." They joined the family in the elevator and Steve hit the button for the fifth floor, noticing Sofia watch him from the corner of his eyes, he turned and smiled at him. 

"Are you hungry, Sofi?"

She nodded eagerly. "Mmhmm. I want Chinese."

"You know, I think I want Chinese too," Steve said and Bucky nodded in agreement as did the rest of the family. Only Jane looked a little pale.

"You ok, Jane," he asked with genuine concern. 

She looked up at him with wide eyes, and nodded whole biting her lip. "Yeah, I'm good." He noticed Darcy rubbing her back. 

She wasn't fine, but she wouldn't tell him if she weren't. They weren't exactly close. He watched as Bucky leaned over and whispered something in her ear and Jane smiled gently up at him, her eyes shining with love and admiration. 

He'd give anything to have Darcy look up at him like that. It was much too soon, he understood. But goals were goals. 

Mason took his arm when the elevator door opened and led him out. "Will you teach me how to do that flying, leap kick thing you did?! That was so cool!"

Steve chuckled and grabbed his wallet from his pocket. "Maybe someday. Now go order what you want," he said as the boy skipped off. He felt a tiny pair of arms wrap around his neck as Bucky slipped Sofia into his arms. 

"Apparently the princess doesn't want to walk today. Jane wants a sandwich and soup, so I'm going to go with her to order. Order me my usual, will you punk?"

Steve nodded and looked at Jane again who was chatting with Darcy. "Yeah. Is she ok?"

Bucky grinned. "She's fine. Just been having some stomach issues and doesn't rely want the grease."

Steve nodded. That he got from all of his time watching what he ate in his youth. "Ok. We'll be at the corner table." 

Bucky nodded and went back to Jane, taking her hand in his, he led her gently and forcefully through the crowd to the sandwich shop. 

Darcy came up next to him. "You dont have to pay for us Steve."

"I insist," he smiled and she laughed. 

"They say chivalry is dead."

"Who is they?"

"People in general," she shrugged. 

"They're stupid," he laughed. 

"Yeah," she smiled back. 

Sofia looked at him and took his face in her hands. "Steve. Stupid is a bad word."

"I'm sorry, princess. I didn't know." 

She nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer, and he grinned and mouthed a 'sorry' to Darcy. 

"It's ok," she mouthed back. 

He waited for the girls and Mason to order before he ordered the usual for him and Bucky, which was the equivalent to about five human meals each. Darcy shook her head and smiled

"I will never understand," she stared. "Jane had said, but I thought she was joking. 

"You're scientist cousin told you a scientist fact and you thought she was joking," he teased. 

"How does a person eat like you eat and look like you look," she blushed as his smile lit up his face. "Sorry. Nevermind."

It took three trips to get the food back to their table, and then Jane and Bucky joined them. "This is a lot of food, you guys," Jane said smiling. 

"It'll be gone in thirty minutes, sweetheart. You know that," Bucky kissed her head and started sorting out the food. 

Jane glared at him and then took a tiny bite of her sandwich and almost literally turned green. 

Steve narrowed his eyes. Something was definitely up. 

Darcy was helping Sofia set up her plate while Sofia destroyed one of her egg rolls. She spooned some of her own orange chicken onto the little girl's lo mein and Sofi grimaced. 

"No thank you, mommy. That look yucky." She pushed her plate aside and Darcy chuckled quietly. 

"It's not. I promise, bean. You'll like it."

"Oook," she shot a look at Jane who stifled a giggle and nodded. 

"Orange chicken is good Sof."

"Why aren't you eating it then," the toddler looked at her sandwich. 

Bucky laughed and Jane smiled. "Touché, little bean."

Darcy sat next to her toddler who was still gnawing on her egg roll and glaring at her plate when her phone rang. It was Nick. 

"Yes," she answered. 

"I want to talk to my kids." She sighed and handed the phone to Sofia. "It's daddy."

"Daddy," Sofia squealed and held the phone to her ear, while Bella rolled her eyes and muttered something to Mason who laughed and whispered something back to her. Sofia was unfazed. 

Darcy hoped that Nick could repair his relationship with the older kids. They needed a father. She watched Jane and Bucky while she listened to her daughter. He whispered something in her ear, and she smiled looking absolutely radiant. Bucky, though she barely knew him, wasn't a 'Nick' type of guy. 

He was a guy's guys for sure. And took care of Jane like she was a made of glass that was absolutely precious to him. Darcy never got that even during their honeymoon, from her ex-husband. 

"Daddy we live in a castle now! And Steve and Bucky and us are going to go roller skating later. And 'Piderman!"

Darcy chuckled. They'd met Peter Parker in the hallway early this morning on the way to breakfast. While Mason loved The Winter Soldier and Captain America, and Iron Man, Sofi _loved_ Spiderman. Darcy had to keep cushions and pillows on the ground in her room at the old house because Sofia would pretend to swing from trees by jumping off her bunk bed and dresser. One time she found her at the top of her closet and she had to put a lock on her door. She loved pretending to be Spidergirl. 

And while she loved Steve and Bucky, had them wrapped around her fingers even, she was absolutely star struck when meeting Peter this morning. 

"Are you coming to see us," she asked, as she pushed the orange chicken around her plate. "Oh." 

Darcy's heart broke into a million pieces at the disappointment that flashed across her face. 

"Cause Leah having my baby brother," she asked. 

"He's not our brother," Mason interjected. 

"Yeah," Bella rolled her eyes. 

"Kids," Darcy hissed as Sofia looked at them confused. Jane leaned across the table and whispered something to Mason who nodded and turned to whisper to Bella again. 

"Ok daddy. I love you," she handed the phone to Bella. "Sissy, daddy wants to talk to you."

Darcy watched in amazement and shock as Bella took the phone and held it to her ear. "You want to talk to us, you have our phone numbers. If we don't answer, it's because we don't want to talk to you. Don't try to get to us through mom. We know you only want to talk to us to look good in front of Leah and her family. So maybe when you stop being a douche and start being a dad again we'll talk to you again. Until then, buenas tardes."

She hit the end button as Mason pumped his fists in the air and yelled, "yeah, sister!"

"Bella," Darcy exclaimed. 

"Oh mom, stop trying to be perfect in this whole divorce situation. Dad has no qualms about telling you how he feels you messed up. Grow a back bone and tell him to buzz off." She tossed her hair and stood up. "Mason, Sofia, and I have sibling stuff to do in our new apartment." She lifted Sofi into her hip. And the trio walked to the door. 

"That orange chicken was yucky, sissy," Sofia said and Bucky and Jane chuckled as Steve looked at her in sympathy. 

Darcy looked at Jane. "Did I do something wrong there? Is it wrong for me to want them to have a relationship with their father."

Jane shrugged in that unaffected manner of hers. "I think your raised them to speak their mind. And while I agree with them, naturally, it's coming back to bite you in the ass." 

She stood up and tossed her napkin down. "I have a doctor's appointment." Bucky stood with her, took her hand and smiled at Darcy. 

"We'll see you later." 

Darcy and Steve watched them go, the latter through narrowed eyes.

"There's something going on with those two, and I have a feeling you know what it is," he narrowed his eyes at her. 

Darcy laughed and tossed her hair like a teenage, school girl and the blushed. "So tell me. How _does_ a person eat like you eat, and look like you look?"

Steve blushed this time and looked back at his food while Darcy took a slow sip of her soda while watching him. 

"I can do this all day, Steve," she teased and it felt good. 

She would get back in the saddle. Even just a little bit. 

The three kids were sitting around the table playing Candyland when Bella let out a sigh. 

"I feel bad for talking to mom like that."

"Why," Mason asked. "She needed to hear that."

"It's just," she tossed her hair to the side. "Mom really got the brunt end of the stick. She puts up with so much abuse from dad and this whole thing was his fault. This morning was the happiest we've seen mom in a long time and then dad calls and it's ruined."

"I want mommy to marry Steve," Sofia looked up and her older siblings looked at her surprised. 

"You do, Sof?"

"Mmhmm," she moved her pawn two red spots. "He's nice to me."

Bella laughed. Of course Sofia would plan her mother's future romantic liasons on how nice the guy was to her. "He is really nice, Sofs." She rubbed her head. 

"Dude," Mason's eyes were wide. "Imagine having Captain America as a dad! That would be so cool!"

Bella laughed and shook her head. "I don't think mom wants to get married again. I heard her talking to Aunt Janie a couple months ago over the phone."

"I hope she does," Mason bit his lip. "She's the best mom and deserves to be happy. And I think Steve likes her."

Bella nodded and moved her pawn. "Yeah. It'd be nice to have a dad that I could actually respect."

Jane and Bucky were in Bruce's lab getting ready for the ultrasound. They had spent last night talking about their expectations for today. 

They were both excited to get a due date and to actually see their baby. While the blood test confirmed that she was pregnant, this would give them a visual. Ultrasounds were new to Bucky, and the more Jane explained them and what they were about, the more he got excited. While the baby wouldn't be more than a blob, it was _their blob._

Jane changed into a gown and got onto the table. She'd explained that they'd mostly do two ultrasounds, one inside and one outside. Which led to several more awkward conversations because _they put the wand inside you,_ was not easily accepted by a centurion. 

Thank God for google and YouTube. 

Bruce cleared his throat and smiled at him. "I don't normally do these, but I definitely know how, so I hope that's ok. I just feel the less people involved, the better."

The father-to-be nodded in agreement. Hydra was radio silent lately, but that didn't mean that if they found out their Winter Soldier was going to be a father, that they wouldn't try something. Especially if in a few weeks they found out that the serum was passable by blood. 

Jane nodded too, but for a whole different reason. She was at the top of her career, and she refused to be sidelined because she was going to become a mother. 

They did the transvaginal ultrasound first. Bucky watched as Bruce typed and pulled lines across the screen over a whole lot of nothing, as far as he was concerned. A glance down at Jane showed her with her arms behind her neck watching the screen in some kind of awe. 

He kissed her head as Bruce prepared for the second scan. 

This one Bucky was more comfortable with. Bruce squeezed some warmed gel onto Jane's firm abdomen and ran the probe over it. Bucky was busy watching the screen when Jane gasped. 

"No."

"Afraid so," Bruce laughed. 

"No way."

"Yes way," Bruce typed on the keyboard a few times. "There, and there."

"We didn't even order one, how are there two," Jane exclaimed, while Bucky looked at her in shock. 

"Wha-," he started. 

"Twins, James," Jane pointed to the screen. "And it's very clear."

"What," Bucky looked at Bruce, who nodded. 

"What is this," Jane hissed. "A buy one get one special?

No way. Return to sender. Now"

"Jane," Bucky began. 

"No James," she exclaimed. "I was nervous for one. But it was only going to be one and I figured we could use it as like a practice one in case we wanted another."

"Did you really just refer to our child as a practice dummy," he asked, amused. 

She huffed. "You know what I mean."

With a few more clicks. "Well congratulations, it's twins for sure," Bruce cleared his throat at Jane's glare. "Fraternal twins if that makes you feel any better. No? Ok. Well I'd say you're measuring about eight weeks, but that could be the serum. So let's do some lab's next week, just to be sure. And you can glare at me all you want Jane, it's still twins."

She sighed and laid back and ran a hand through her hair. 

"James, what are we going to do?"

For the first time in a long time, James Barnes was speechless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are doing ok. It has been a crazy two weeks. I'm sorry I didn't update! I hope you like this chapter! We're going to start moving the story along next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture young Selena Gomez as Bella.   
> Marcel Ruiz as Mason. And Bailee Madison as Sofi. I tried posting pictures but I guess I don't know how.

Darcy leaned back from her desk and rolled her shoulders while glancing in the direction she last saw Jane. Since she started working for Jane a few weeks ago, she quickly realized that 'working for Jane,' was literally making sure she was fed, making sure she quit working on time, and bringing her lunch. 

She'd be offended, but it definitely freed her up for her kids. They'd started school. Bella was starting Advance Placement tests to see if she could test into high school. She was enjoying New York beyond belief. Darcy knew she would, even if it pissed Nick off. 

Nick's berating texts came twice a day, though he still talked to Sofia, Bella never answered her phone and when Mason did it was always a "hi," and a "bye," and "I'm busy,dad. I'll call you later."

He never did.

Mason was enjoying his classes and was actually good friends with Clint and Laura's eldest son, Cooper. The two were involved in football right now which took up most if his evenings, along with homework, but Mason was quite literally another kid. And she most likely had Steve and Bucky to thank for that. 

He thrived in their presence, whether it was at the batting cages, or at Sofi's mini soccer games. Darcy would never say that Nick was a bad father, it wouldn't be fair to her children. But Steve and Bucky were next level pseudo fathers, even when they didn't have to be. 

Sofia was thriving in the tower. She was in preschool part-time and in the afternoons she'd come to Jane's lab and play with the telescopes with Morgan Stark. Morgan was absolutely adorable with her inquisitive nature, and more than once they'd snuck Steve's shield from his apartment and had Bucky use rope and pull them down the halls. The sound of little girl squeals and giggles, and The Winter Soldier laughing along with them was becoming a regular event for the shocked scientists on this floor. 

Darcy looked at Jane and sighed. 

She was probably about twelve weeks along now and was definitely starting to show, but she still hid the bump with clothes. And still, no one knew that she was pregnant except her, and everytime Darcy tried to bring it up Jane would quickly change the subject. Bucky was being pretty quiet about it too. When she'd ask him he'd get a far-away look in his eyes and look at Jane and smile. 

No question the two adored each other, but they were keeping the status of their relationship and their pregnancy close to their hearts. Darcy would understand, but this was her cousin's first child and she was beyond excited!

"Jane," she asked, and she turned off her computer. Jane had her hair up in a ponytail and swapped her contacts for glasses today. She hadn't been feeling well and was actually late arriving to the lab, which never happened. 

The scientist looked up from her data and stared at her, or past her, Darcy wasn't sure. "Jane are you ok?"

"What? Yeah. I'm fine," Jane shrugged off her flannel shirt and Darcy dropped her eyes to her abdomen. There was definitely a bump there underneath her shirt. Jane blushed and Darcy's face broke into a smile. 

"Jane, you look so good," she squealed. 

"No I don't," Jane huffed. "I look terrible and I feel fat."

"You are anything but fat, honey. This is natural. You look great! Show it off!"

Jane glared at her then looked back to her data biting her lip. 

"Have you told your mom yet so you can tell the others," Darcy asked already knowing the answer. If Aunt Luci knew, she'd already be here planning the wedding. 

Jane snorted and looked up again. "Told my mom? That her unmarried, thirty-five year old, scientist daughter, who left Texas for the big city full of sin, drugs, and prostitutes, that she was so scared of rubbing off on me, is living with a man she loves but isnt sure what they are together, and is having not one baby, but two? Yeah." Jane smirked. "Let me get right on that."

Darcy's jaw dropped. "Twins? You're having twins," the smile spread across her face and Jane sighed and rolled her eyes and nodded. "TWINS," Darcy squealed and raced across the room, enveloping Jane in her arms. "Oh Jane! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"I'm not," Jane sighed. "I didn't eve know what to do with one baby, what am I going to do with two?"

"The same thing you do with all of my kids," Darcy began, stroking her hair and leading her across the room and to the sofa, sitting her down and then sitting beside her. "You'll love them, and care for them, and cook for them. And get them to their appointments and games. Help them with homework. Hold them when their sick. Jane, you're going to be a fantastic mom. And I know that because you already are to my kids."

Jane wiped at her eyes and looked at her. "I'm so scared, Darcy."

"I was too," Darcy nodded. "Motherhood is the most terrifying, spectacular, horrible experience you will ever have. And don't forget you have Bucky, and look how he is with the kids. He's fucking amazing with them."

Jane laughed and nodded. "I didn't think of it that way. He's already amazing. He rubs my feet and fills my bath and cooks for me."

"I'm officially jealous. I had a husband for years who never did any of that," Darcy teased, but deep in her heart it hurt. 

Bucky and Jane weren't even married, and apparently not even close, and here Bucky was doing all these things to make Jane comfortable for the simple fact that she was carrying his children. She felt a twinge of jealously but quickly brushed it back. 

Jane was watching her, "you ok," she asked, clearly concerned. 

"See," Darcy hugged her. "You'll be a great mom."

Jane nodded and leaned back against the sofa, her hands over her abdomen and she continued to look at her with concern. "What's going on with you and Steve?"

Darcy knew the question would come eventually, as intuitive as Jane was, but she still blushed. "I don't know. We're friends. That's it."

" _Good_ friends," Jane grinned. 

"Fine," this time it was Darcy who huffed and leaned back. "Good friends. But I don't know if I want it to go beyond that."

"Why," Jane implored, gently rubbing her abdomen. 

"Because, with everything I've been through with Nick. I can't be the girl that Steve wants or needs."

"Maybe you should let Steve decide what he wants and needs."

"Maybe you should tell your mother that you're pregnant," Darcy retorted.

Jane laughed, "Touché. But still Darcy. How do you know if you don't try."

"I just," she began. "I know he deserves it all. Marriage, and children. I was already married and I don't want to do that again. And I already have children and I don't want any more."

"I get that," Jane moved so she was facing her. "But I still think you should let him decide. I mean, look at Bucky. I started sleeping with him because he was sweet and hot. I kept him at arms length because I figured he'd want the whole white picket fence thing, because that's what they did back then. But he's having twins with me, out of wedlock, and I can't even say that he's my boyfriend."

"Do you want him to be your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend is a terrible word for how I feel about him. _Don_ was a boyfriend. James is-," she paused and shrugged. "He's James."

"And you absolutely love him, are head over heels for him, but don't want to get married."

"I want to get married, eventually. Just not now. There are two many emotions involved because it's natural and we're pregnant. I don't want to get married just because we're pregnant."

Darcy nodded," I totally understand that. Take your time and the rest will follow. I truly believe that."

Jane nodded and looked to the door as Morgan walked in. "Ok Aunt Jane, I'm ready to work now!"

"You are," Jane exclaimed and stood up while shrugging her shirt on again. "And where is Sofi?"

"Oh, Steve took her to practice soccer. I'd much rather learn about the stars," she said matter-of-factly, while the adults in the room looked at each other and smiled. 

"As long as your daddy knows you're here," Jane said. 

"He does," she nodded. "He says, 'Go help Aunt Jane with her star research and leave daddy's suits alone.'" She grinned and they laughed. 

"Ok," Jane wiped her hands along her shirt. "Go find your telescope and let's get to work." She smiled at Darcy and went back to her computer. 

Darcy smiled. Jane was going to be a fantastic mother. 

Darcy set a plate of tortillas on the table in front of her children. 

"What are we having mom," Mason asked while not even looking up from his phone. 

"Ropa vieja," she smiled. "And put your phone away at the table." She turned and called for the girls. "Bella, Sofia. Time for dinner."

Sofia skipped in, her long brown hair flying behind her. She was bigger than she was even a month ago. Deep down it tugged on her heart. Jane's babies had a while to go before they were going to be Sofia's age, only she was sure that Jane and Bucky would have more. She watched as she climbed into her still too tall chair and rubbed her belly.

"It smell good, mommy."

"Are you hungry?"

"Mmhmm... Steve practiced soccer with me."

Her heart jumped a little a three mention if his name. Of all the people she'd met since she moved here. None have become as dear to her as Steve Rogers had. He worked his way into her heart so quickly that it terrified her.

She wanted to know, before or if she got involved with anyone, that'd she'd be ok on her own. She spent the last fifteen years so dependent on Nick that when the divorce came she had no idea what to do. She couldn't, in all actuality, even put together a resume, should she not want to work in the tower and that scared her. Because if she learned anything this past year, it was that nobody would take care of her kids but her. Nick may be a thousand miles away right now, but even when he was only five miles away, it might as well have been a thousand. 

She looked at the empty chair that Steve more often than not sat in during supper. He usually ate with them, but not tonight. He, Sam, and Bucky had a guys night planned. He had asked her to save some food for him though. 

He definitely liked her cooking. 

Bella walked in and Darcy studied her eldest. She was losing her baby fat and becoming a teenager. Her hair was getting longer and darker, and she looked a lot like her grandmother at that age. Darcy smiled. All her kids took on some of her sides' latino looks, and all of her kids seemed proud of it. 

They were bilingual. And they loved the holidays, food, and traditions. That was definitely something they'd pass on to their new cousins. 

She was kind of glad Steve wasn't there tonight. Jane had given her permission to tell the children that she was pregnant.

Bucky had come to the lab for the last hour of work, and they'd spent the whole time talking while she was working equations that made Darcy dizzy enough to wonder how the woman could multitask like that. She'd given Bucky a hug and welcomed him to their family, and the smile on his face lit up the room and made her melt.

Jane and Bucky were going to call her mother tonight. 

He'd told her when Jane was turning off all the equipment, that he had been trying to get her to see it for weeks that she was amazing and she'd be an amazing mother. He was so proud when he talked about her changing body and her not being able to hide it anymore. 

Sofi was looking up at her. "Is Steve coming to supper too, mommy?"

"Not tonight, bean," she ruffled her hair and found her seat beside her. "But that's ok, because we need to talk."

Bella looked up in excitement. "You're getting married!"

"Yeah," Mason exclaimed. 

"Really," Sofi bounced on her knees in her chair.

"What? No! No. I'm not getting married," Darcy said and her kids looked disappointed. Were all of her kids secretly hoping for a union between the two of them? "No this is about Aunt Jane and Uncle Bucky."

"Is Aunt Jane ok," Bella asked worriedly, chewing her lip.

"What's wrong," Mason asked. 

"I love him," Sofi sighed dreamily. 

Darcy laughed. "Nothing is wrong." She looked at her youngest. "And you need to stop watching so many princess movies."

Sofi giggled and spooned some rice into her mouth. 

Darcy continued. "Aunt Jane and Uncle Bucky are pregnant," Bella gasped excitedly. "With twins actually. So there will be two babies."

Bella squealed and clapped her hands. "Babies? Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! Oh this is so cool!"

Mason was a little more subdued, "does that mean he can't help me with baseball?"

"Well," Darcy began carefully. "It means he'll be a little busier, but I'm sure he'll always have time for you. He loves you guys."

"Are the babies going to be like my dollies," Sofi asked. "And where they at?"

"They're in Aunt Jane's belly," Bella told her sister while grabbing a tortilla. 

Sofia looked at her confused. "How did they get there?"

"Ok. That's a question that I'm sure your daddy would love to answer the next time you talk to him," Darcy spooned some meat into her own plate. "I wanted you guys to know because there are going to be some things Aunt Jane just won't be able to do in the coming months."

"Can she go to my football games," Mason asked. 

"I'm sure she will try as best she can, but we need to understand what she's going through. She's going to be tired, and cranky, and her belly is going to get bigger and she'll be uncomfortable with it. We just need to make sure that we love her through it, because it's not easy."

Bella nodded. "I remember from you and Sofi."

"Oh I think I do too," Mason said. "You got really sick, huh mom?"

"I did," Darcy nodded and smiled at Sofi who looked confused and her eyes watered a little. 

"Mommy, I make you sick?"

"When you were in my tummy, yes. But not now, sweetheart. "

Seemingly ok with that answer, Sofia returned to her food. 

"Is Aunt Jane getting married," Bella asked.

"Not right now, at least."

"I bet Aunt Luci isn't going to like that, huh mom?" Mason grinned at her from across the table. 

Darcy smiled and sent a prayer skyward for her cousin. She was going to need all the help she could get. 

Bucky walked in and laid his jacket over the back of the couch before walking across the room and placing a soft kiss onto the back of Jane's head. He'd had a great guy's night, but he had missed her. 

Two weeks ago when her tiny bump started showing, they'd decide their pregnancy was moving on with or without them, so they decided to just cut all pretenses and move in together. His apartment was bigger and had a better view so they decided to let hers go and move her into his. There were still boxes and boxes of things they had to do through, but they'd been so busy they hadn't really had the time. 

Jane telling him today that she was ready to reveal that she was pregnant put him in a different mood. He'd woken up this morning and she was already gone, and normally he wouldn't think a thing of it, but it'd been eight days since the last time she was well enough to have sex. He wasn't horny, he'd gone without it for years. Now he just had an amazingly, beautiful girl, who did things to him. She was a drug that you wanted to just keep hitting. 

And he was smart enough to know, that after the babies came, their sex life would be vastly different.

"Did you call her already, baby," he asked. "I wanted you to wait for me. I wanted to be there."

"No," she shook her head. "I couldn't do it."

"Well we have to, sweetheart." He stroked her hair as she leaned back into him. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked with her slowly. They were able to see the sun setting on the New York skyline. "She's going to be a grandma. She deserves to know. I already called my sister in Indiana."

"You did," she asked in shock. 

"Yeah. I called her at the nursing home."

She nodded and stared out the window again. "I just wish there was another way to tell her. Like with a card or flowers. Or I know! The babies will tell her!"

He laughed. "It doesn't work that way, darling," he said and kissed her lips when she pouted up at him. "I love you."

"I know," she nodded and smiled. "Me too." Jane inhaled deeply then let the breath go. "Ok. I need to do this. What is she going to do? She lives thousands of miles away, right?" The more she tried to convince herself the colder her feet became. "Ok. I can do this."

Bucky squeezed her arms in support as she found her mother's number in her cell phone's address book and hit the call button. As long as he knew Jane, he had found all the things that made her tick. Global warming, human trafficking, dogs getting shot and killed.

But nothing riled his girl up like her mother. 

And while he never had met the woman, he had seen pictures. She was a beautiful woman, brown hair, Jane's eyes, and Catholic to a boot. In videos on Jane's social media page, she could constantly be seen worrying her rosary. 

He'd been a Catholic growing up. His ma was the same way. But there was something to be said about Jane's mom yell-speaking to her in Spanish. His ma had a strict set a values that seemed to vanish when he joined the military. Jane's mom, was an immigrant who worked hard for her family, married a British man, and settled in America. 

Never mind the prejudice and consequences of growing up brown in the sixties and seventies in a southern U.S. state. Bucky himself believed in equality for all, even back the in the forties. But not everyone believed in that, even today. And Jane's mom lived by a system. Don't give them anything to tear you down about. Keep your cards close to your vest. Smile at your enemies, and never let them see you flinch. 

When Darcy had announced she was filing for divorce, Jane's mom had called her for hours and cried. 

Darcy had told him last week that since her ex-fiance Don, Jane had never introduced another boyfriend to her family. The fallout from a failed engagement was enough to leave Jane cold. She was the source if family gossip for months, and while it never went outside the family, hearing that there is something wrong with you from the ones who love you most, is no picnic in the park. 

And Bucky could attest, there was absolutely _nothing_ wrong with his girl. 

Steve, for months, had told him that he could do better. That he _deserved_ better. Bucky always shook it off. Steve was a best friend, concerned with his wellbeing. He didn't know Jane though. 

Once, when Thor was visiting, he had pulled him aside. After giving him the shovel talk, he had said something that Bucky still remembered to this day. " _Don't push her. You'll live to regret it. And love her like you know that there will always be someone better than you waiting to sweep her off her feet."_

Thor was never one to mince words, and never let _anyone_ forget that Jane was his _one that got away._

Jane could have had a palace. Could have been a princess. Could have lived among her stars.

Bucky, after that conversation, was convinced to never let her go, no matter how hard she pushed. 

And she _did_ push. 

His girl was difficult, strong-willed, beautiful, generous. And didn't want to put a label on their relationship as much as he pushed for it. Because labeling any of her relationships in the past, that had meant something to her, had only led to heartbreak. And Bucky understood. 

And Bucky too, the further they got into this thing they had between them, was having and extremely difficult time finding a label to describe what Jane meant to him. 

Girlfriend, didn't fit. Significant other, wasn't right either. His girl, was so old-fashioned that she laughed. Most of the time he would just call her ' _My Jane,"_ it was the only term that seemed to fit. 

He had watched the past few weeks in fascination, as her body changed to adapt to the two children who currently resided inside her as the developed into human beings. Jane was tiny, but not so fragile, and had adapted well, except for the extra weight that was wrecking havoc on her feet and legs. Everytime he looked at her, he had a sense of pride. He had a piece of her that none of her exes got, and that brought out his possessive side. 

And Jane, as modern as she was, loved his possessive side, and wasn't afraid to use it if someone got too close or looked at her funny or just pissed her the hell off. 

But her mom was different. Jane was the only child, they couldn't have anymore. And therefore became priority number one in her mother's life and remained that way, even after she had left home. Darcy was lucky enough to have a brother and a sister, though they were much younger than her, which is why she and Jane were so close. 

Bucky was fascinated by their family dynamics even before the Lewis's moved in. 

Jane was Darcy's cousin, but yet she was the children's aunt. Darcy would be _their own_ children's aunt. They were just _that_ close. Jane parented the children as much as Darcy did. And Darcy allowed he and Steve in as well, especially with Mason. 

He and Steve had talked for hours about it. Steve was becoming more attached to the woman, but was getting nowhere, and while Bucky would love to enjoy in his pursuits and failures, simply because since the serum, Steve never failed at anything, he couldn't bring himself to. Steve had not been this besotted over a dame since Peggy Carter, during the war. 

Bucky looked around as Jane worried her lip waiting for her mom to answer, and he gave her another reassuring squeeze. Man he loved this woman! There is nothing he wouldn't do for her. He kissed her head again as she answered and put the phone on speaker

"Mami," Jane breathed. "It's me."

Steve made his way to Darcy's apartment, whistling quietly. His excuse for going so late was to pick up his shield, that he knew Sofi took, again. What if they got called in the middle of the night? But really he knew the truth. 

He hadn't seen her at all today.

He'd just get the shield, tell the kids goodnight if they were still up, and tell her goodnight. That was it. 

She opened the door about ten seconds after his knock and all thoughts flew from his mind. 

_She was beautiful._ And clearly doing the dishes, if the apron around her waist and the dish gloves said anything about the matter. 

"Hey Steve," she said, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth and magic, that he knew she possessed, because every single time she looked at him like that, he forgot how to breathe. "Are you hungry? I saved some food."

Did he mention that she was an absolute fucking angel?

"Always," he grinned and stepped inside. Looking around, the kids were clearly asleep, probably because they had school the next day. He asked anyway. "Kids asleep?" 

Darcy grinned and started playing him up some food. Damn she was a good cook. "They are. Too much excitement for one day. Thank you, by the way, for taking Sofi to soccer practice."

"It's not a problem," he said as he sat down at the table, stretching his long legs in front of him. "I don't know much about soccer, but she is getting better and better, and it's fun to watch her confidence grow."

"Like Mason," she grinned. 

"Just like Mason," he smiled back and moaned as he took his first bite if food. "God you're a good cook."

She laughed, and sat down across from him. "Thank you. One of the many talents passed down from my mom, and having children who are picky eaters. Though I firmly believe that Jane is a better cook than me."

"Never ate her cooking. So that doesn't convince me."

She raised a brow and directed a stare at him. "Have you ever asked?"

"No."

"Then there you go." 

She flipped her hair to the side and started to play with it, and Steve had to remind himself on how to eat. _Fork. Food. Fork. Mouth._ I guess you're right. Jane and I aren't really that close. 

"Well that's a shock, since she's extremely close to Bucky."

"Is she though," he asked. "I've always been worried that it wouldn't go anywhere. She's pretty secretive about it."

Darcy narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips and blew out a breath. For a second he thought he offended her somehow, but then she smiled. "I'll tell you something about Jane, but the rest you will have to learn from her. She used to be open and carefree with the people she loved most. It backfired on her spectacularly, I mean, look at Thor. She prefers to keep the people she loves most close to her heart. The fact that the media doesn't know about her and Bucky yet is because of that and some truly terrifying NDAs. It's also reflective of how much she absolutely adores that man."

He never thought about it that way. Jane was a target for paparazzi and enemies when she dated Thor. And of course he never would think to ask Bucky because Bucky was always beaming from head to toe when he brought her up regardless. Hearing it from someone who knew Jane personally, and quite literally moved across the country for her, was the icing on the cake. He nodded. "I guess I never thought of it that way." 

She smiled. "I envy her."

"Why's that," he asked. 

"Because she's free to fall in love and have a family with the man she loves."

"And you aren't," he asked as his heart sank into his stomach. 

"I already made my decision. What right do I have to do that again?"

Jane took a deep breath. "Mami. It's me."

"Mija, I was going to call you tomorrow. "

"I know mami, but this couldn't wait. James is here with me."

"Aw James. I saw him on the Google. He saved a child at the mall," she said. 

"Yeah," Jane sniffed and she smiled up at him. She was always so proud of him for being a hero even after the years of torture he had been through. And she never forgot to let him know.

"Mami," Jane began again. "Mami, we live together now. And I'm pregnant. With twins."

The line went silent.

"Mami?" She looked up at him and bit her lip. "Mami are you there?"

"Are you happy, Mija," she asked. 

"Yeah mami. I am."

"Are you healthy," the the voice on the phone asked with more conviction. 

"Yeah," Jane. 

"Does he love you," she asked. 

"He does, mami."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah mami, I do."

The voice went quiet and she could here some sniffs. "Mami, I'm sorry. We didn't mean for this to happen."

"Mija," her mom interjected. "Mija, I know I am the old-fashioned. But all I want is for your happiness. That's all your Papi and I have ever wanted."

"I am happy, mami," She squeezed James' hand. "We both are." He nodded his agreement. 

"Do you need me?"

"No mami, not right now."

And then...her mom broke into laughter. "Aye Mija. I am so happy for you. For _me!_ Twins? _Two_ babies. Aye Dios. I'm going to be an abuelita. Oh my angel. And James. He's a hero. Much better than that Nick, el diablo. Mira. I still expect you at the reunion, and him too. Mija, wait until I tell your tía that my son-in-law is better than hers,-"

"No mami, we're not getting married."

"I don't care. He's still better." Jane looked at Bucky in shock and he grinned and puffed out his chest a little. "An abuelita, I can't believe it. Mija I got to go tell everyone. Te adoro."

"I love you too, mami." She released the call and he pulled her into his arms. "That was not what I expected. "

He cradled her head against his chest, a weight felt like it had been lifted off of the room entirely. 

Now she could finally breathe. 

**Author's Note:**

> So far I have about 10 chapters planned, but there could be more.
> 
> Let me know how you like it!


End file.
